Un alma oscura
by fanclere
Summary: AU Regina, condenada a una eternidad en el infierno, recibe el encargo de corromper el alma de Emma Swan, pero el destino tiene preparada una misión distinta para ella, encontrar en Emma la luz que había perdido hacía demasiado tiempo. Fic basado en la canción del príncipe de Sauron y SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía, inspirada en la canción del príncipe de saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi hermosa prometida, esthefybautista, porque sin ella yo no sé qué sería de mí.**

**También va dedicado a Mery, porque sus charlas diarias me sacan más de una sonrisa, ya sabes iré a mirar cuánto cuesta seur, un besito.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo fic no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 INFIERNO.**

Oscuridad, su alma era negra como una noche sin estrellas, como un amasijo de nubes y tormenta, no dejaba traspasar la luz. Toda ella era oscura, sus ropas, sus cabellos, sus ojos tiznados de un leve rojizo, producto de las llamas que consumían su alma en pena. Eternidad, siglos que parecían días, miles de años que pasaron en un suspiro, siempre lo mismo, siempre penando por un pecado que escapaba a su control.

Su piel pálida, traslucida, apenas reflejaba una sombra de lo que fue, belleza sublime apagada con la sombra de la muerte.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que penaba su alma, que su pasado había quedado relegado al más profundo de los sueños. El dolor que la llevó a atentar contra su vida le parecía vacío e ingenuo, comparado con el fuego del infierno que incendiaba su existencia, fuego helado, dantesco, como el gélido aliento del invierno, congelando su sentir, su querer.

Una máquina infalible al servicio del diablo, sin preguntar, sin cuestionar, acataba órdenes y penaba su culpa. Su pecado, el haberse quitado la vida de forma violenta, ahogada por el llanto y el dolor de un alma humana, rota en mil pedazos por el horror de la guerra y el olvido.

Había perdido todo, mas no sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar, no sabía que su acto de cobardía y desesperación la conducirían a pagar la eternidad entregada a los infiernos.

La cultura popular definía el infierno como la gran hoguera, donde arden las almas eternamente, donde sufren por no haber llevado una vida justa. Para otros el infierno era la ausencia de un ser divino, que velara por las almas puras y benevolentes. Era dolor, caos, destrucción.

Nadie se acercaba a la verdad, el infierno era oscuridad, era vacío. Era la eternidad sintiendo el hielo paseando por tus venas, frío, miedo y dolor. Era el hogar de almas desesperadas, almas atormentadas, era el hogar de Regina desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Ella que lo había tenido todo, noble, cuyo nombre era símbolo de respeto y veneración, ella que se había criado entre algodones, entre sedas y telas teñidas de esplendor, ella que había nacido para gobernar naciones quedó destruida por el amor.

El dolor en su corazón la llevó a la locura, el dolor en su alma la llevó al filo de la desesperación y, sin poder soportar un instante más esas dagas afiladas desgarrando su interior, sin poder aguantar que las lágrimas la ahogaran, se precipitó al vacío buscando acallar ese tormento que se estaba llevando su razón.

El impacto fue certero y su vida se desvaneció en un suspiro, quedo en el olvido su nombre, sus sueños de juventud, se perdieron sus palabras de amor susurradas al viento, sus sonrisas sinceras, sus lágrimas… Todo cuanto fue quedó relegado al olvido y su alma, pura y noble, quedó ennegrecida por el acto del suicidio.

El diablo la atrapó en sus garras congeladas, sus ojos rojos como el fuego, cruel espejo de su propia realidad. Intentó calmar el hierro ardiendo de su alma atormentada y su destino fue peor que mil años penando en la tierra.

Condenada a la oscuridad eterna, condenada al gélido llanto de las almas errantes, llanto que erizaba su piel como el gélido aliento de la muerte. Pesadilla constante y eterna, torturando y ennegreciendo su alma con el paso del tiempo.

Sometidos a los crueles caprichos del señor de las sombras, proporcionándole almas blancas con las que saciara su sed de dolor. Su sed de sufrimiento, el ver romperse a los mortales era su pasatiempo favorito y Regina en eso era la mejor. Las imágenes horribles que metía en la mente de las pobres almas destinadas a su pena, conseguían enloquecer al más cauto de los hombres, miles de almas a sus espaldas, corrompidas y llevadas ante las garras infectas de su señor.

Ya no se preguntaba por qué, solo acataba y obedecía órdenes sin cuestionarse la moral de sus actos. Ella era un demonio, su alma estaba negra y someter a los mortales era un simple pasatiempo. Era su misión, era aquello que debía hacer y lo acataba sin reparo.

Hasta que un día todo cambió, hasta que el destino la condujo a una fuente de luz inesperada, a una luz para la que no estaba preparada.

Sus infinitos ojos oscuros, muertos y vacíos, llenos de tinieblas estaban perdidos en el horizonte de ese valle de lágrimas y desesperación, cuando el gélido aliento de Satán erizó su piel, al notarlo sobre su propia nuca.

-**Tengo un nombre para ti, un alma blanca y pura, quizás la más difícil pero la más codiciada por tu señor.**

-"Decidme el nombre y su alma será vuestra"

-**No lo dudo, por eso dejo a este mortal en especial en tus manos, su luz es cegadora pero tú llevas en tu alma el infierno entero, no podrá contigo.**

**-**"Su nombre y es vuestro"

-**Su nombre es Emma, Emma Swan.**

Tenía un nombre, tenía una misión, encontrarla, destruirla, enloquecerla de dolor, meterse en su mente y conducirla a su mismo destino, suicidio, locura, horror y desesperación.

Encontraría a esa chiquilla, torturaría sus sueños, apagaría sus ilusiones, bebería su alegría y acrecentaría sus miedos, para finalmente llevarla de la mano ante el señor de los infiernos.

Suspiró y centró su mirada una vez más en el infinito. La eternidad le parecía un solo segundo, unas horas nada más, y aun así su alma oscura gritaba en silencio, clamaba por la paz que siempre había deseado y cruelmente el destino le había arrebatado. Una paz que ella misma debía robar a una pobre mortal que dormía sin saber que su nombre estaba en la lista del diablo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía, inspirada en la canción del príncipe de saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi prometida esthefybautista, la mamá de mi nena y el amor de mi vida, te amo bebé, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a Mery, pues aunque sea fan de cierta saga que NO me gusta, la quiero igual.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 FUEGO**

Los tenues rayos del sol acariciaban su brillante melena dorada, era primavera pero la mañana se presentaba fría, más gélida de lo acostumbrado para esa época del año, aunque parecía que solo ella podía notarlo. Como si un ser invisible la rociase con su aliento, estremeciéndola desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Cogió su bicicleta de camino a la facultad, estaba en el último año de su carrera. Literatura no parecía una buena opción de futuro mas para ella, que entre libros se perdía, entre sus páginas encontraba la familia que nunca tuvo y siempre deseó, era la mejor carrera del mundo.

Solo le quedaba la tesis y sería licenciada, especializada en autores sobre el infierno, los demonios atraían su atención de forma morbosa y mística. Intentaba comprender por qué esos seres antaño hombres habían acabado siendo esclavos de Satán.

Nunca creyó en la existencia de esos seres terroríficos, como no creía casi nada que no pudiese tocar, sentir, palpar, que no fuese real en su mundo.

Su mirada aguamarina perdida entre el tráfico, intentando esquivar a peatones despistados que invadían su carril, con prisa por llegar a perderse entre los muros de la facultad, lugar que consideraba su segunda morada ya que pasaba casi la totalidad de su tiempo entre sus muros.

Al llegar vio que ya la estaban esperando, tarde como de costumbre, entretenida en sus lecturas sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo. Sonrió a modo de disculpa y se acercó a su mejor amiga, más que amiga una hermana, aquella con la que había compartido infancia, juventud y en ese instante compañeras de piso. Ruby era la persona más cercana que tenía, era su familia pues los Lucas la habían acogido cuando se quedó sola en el mundo, se conocían y se querían como solo pueden quererse las hermanas, a pesar de que no compartían lazo de sangre alguno, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, bajo sus ojos las marcas de no haber dormido, seguramente trasnochando en algún tugurio, buscando ese amor romántico que solo aparecía en las tiernas novelas de antaño.

Se acercó a ella y le tendió una bolsa con un pequeño tentempié, pues conocía bien a Ruby y estaba segura que no había comido.

-**Eres un ángel Emma Swan, mi ángel de la guarda.**

-"Calla y come algo, que seguro lo estás deseando"

-**Llegas tarde ¿Dónde estabas?**

**-**"Perdida en el infierno de Dante"

-**¿Ya tienes lo que necesitas para la Tesis?**

-"No del todo, estoy estancada, a eso vengo. Necesito hablar con la señora French, a ver si me puede dar una guía y encaminarme en mi trabajo"

-**Aun no me puedo creer la suerte que tuviste al conseguir como tutora a Belle French, ella es una eminencia en tu campo.**

-"Lo sé, y no quiero decepcionarla, espero hacer la mejor tesis que haya leído"

-**Eso no lo pongo en duda, tú eres un cerebrito para estas cosas, yo solo sirvo para poner cafés y poco más.**

-"No seas tonta Ruby, ¿Vas a comer en casa hoy?"

**-No lo sé, quizás sí ¿Vas a ver a Neal?**

-"Últimamente no nos vemos mucho, nos estamos distanciando, ya no es como antes. Creo que se está apagando la chispa, que realmente el amor romántico no debería salir de los libros."

-**Eres joven, y bastante idiota en estos temas Emma, si no es Neal será otro, yo no me rompería la cabeza por eso.**

-"Debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi tutoría con French, te veo luego."

Vio partir a Ruby, en dirección a casa o eso creía. Se iría a dormir tras la noche de desvelo y sonrió con ternura. Tan distintas y a la vez inseparables.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el día estaba extrañamente helado, sentía una mirada invisible persiguiéndola mas no le dio importancia, seguramente aun tenía la cabeza entre las páginas de Dante. Se abrochó su chaqueta roja, intentando apagar el tembleque que se había apoderado de ella, rogando interiormente que ese frío anormal cesara y el sol volviese a acariciar su blanca piel como antes.

Se dirigió al despecho de Belle French con una sonrisa tímida en los labios, esa mujer le causaba respeto y admiración. Compartían pasión por la literatura y sus amigos en común eran Dante, Petrarca, Ovidio y Virgilio. Entró en la estancia con sigilo, buscando no perturbar la paz de ese lugar donde el arte vivía inmortalizado en miles de páginas manchadas con tinta.

Belle French le devolvió la sonrisa, no solía dirigir ninguna tesis mas Emma la había conmovido, su pasión por el arte escrito era envidiable, le recordaba a sí misma y le traía recuerdos de un pasado no muy lejano, cuando ella misma era solo una estudiante con sueños, metas y amor por los libros.

Tras una breve charla en la que Emma la puso al corriente de sus avances, compartieron ideas y puntos en común, encauzando a la rubia por el buen camino. Belle sabía que no se había equivocado con ella, que era brillante en todos los aspectos.

Le dio algunos títulos imprescindibles para su trabajo, incluyendo el libro del Apocalipsis, donde se narra todo cuánto hay que saber sobre el diablo y sus ejércitos.

Dando por finalizada la sesión, se despidieron y Emma se marchó, pues tenía mucho que hacer, tenía mucho que leer y una tesis que elaborar. Se marchó alegre y decidida, ese día iba a ser productivo.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus propias circunstancias, en su trabajo, en sus libros, que no notó como el frío gélido no la abandonaba, no notó que la sensación de ser observada no desaparecía, simplemente se acostumbró a ello y no le dio importancia.

Tras un día completamente normal, en el que rió con Ruby, leyó tantas horas como pudo, rehuyó las llamadas de su novio pues no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la creciente indiferencia que nacía en su pecho hacia él acabó agotada, cayendo sobre su cama sin apenas desvestirse y rápidamente quedó dormida, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo.

Fuego, llamas rojas, anaranjadas, fuego que la rodeaba y la asfixiaba. De todo cuánto existía en la tierra el fuego era su mayor pesadilla. Hacía años que no soñaba con ese elemento destructivo y letal de la naturaleza, desde que era una niña. El recuerdo de sus padres atrapados en un incendio del que no pudieron escapar aun pesaba en su alma y, a pesar de que lo había olvidado, nuevamente el fuego en sus sueños trajo todos los recuerdos a la superficie, ahogándola en un grito que no salió de su garganta.

Las lágrimas quedaron suspendidas en sus párpados, se asfixiaba con el humo, se quemaba con el fuego y, aunque no era real, dolía horriblemente. El pánico no la dejaba reaccionar, arrinconada en una esquina de esa habitación que no lograba reconocer, rodeada de llamas y de dolor, rodeada de muerte, como en el mismísimo infierno de sus libros, pero peor. Cuando las llamas tocaron su cuerpo, el frío congeló su aliento, estaban heladas, como el valle de lágrimas que describía Dante.

Tratando de calmarse, de discernir, de convencerse de que era un sueño, de que estaba a salvo, se ahogaba con su propio aliento, sus gemidos de dolor invadían la estancia y de pronto, sus ojos aguamarina se cruzaron la oscura y muerta mirada de un ser tan hermoso y terrorífico que la dejó completamente fascinada a la vez que aterrada.

Una mujer, de ropajes oscuros y mirada vacía, mirada oscura y roja, cabellos como la noche que caían en cascada sobre las llamas y una sonrisa gélida, sonrisa que aterraba, una sonrisa que anticipaba a la muerte.

Caminaba por las llamas sin inmutarse, sin que estas le hicieran daño alguno, caminaba mecida por el rojo de ese fuego inhumano y aterrador, dirigiéndose hacia ella lentamente.

Cuando estuvo junto a ella, pudo sentir la misma sensación de frío que llevaba notando todo el día, provocando que su mente racional entrara en colapso. Esa mujer había estado con ella todo el día aunque no pudiese verla, de ahí la gélida y anormal temperatura que había sentido.

Estaba soñando, seguramente se había dormido con alguno de los libros sobre demonios que la señora French le había recomendado, de ahí sus pesadillas, tan vividas como si fuesen reales, de ahí a soñar con un demonio, pues no había duda alguna de que esa mujer ante ella era una sierva del diablo.

Una nueva sonrisa muerta en su rostro, tan perfectamente hermoso y aterrador, la obligó a enderezarse, a reunir valor y enfrentarse a ese ser de alma oscura que perturbaba su descanso.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

-**¿Quién soy yo? Yo soy quien va a corromper tus sueños, yo soy quien apagará la luz de tu alma, Emma Swan. Yo soy quien conoce tus miedos, quien se alimenta de tu alegría y va a enloquecerte, yo soy quien va a llevarte de la mano ante Satán.**

-"No eres real, eres solo un sueño, tú no eres real"

Repitiéndose esas palabras como un cántico, intentando no pensar en la gélida voz de ese ser penetrando en sus entrañas. Era un sueño demasiado real. La temible carcajada de ese ser la precipitó a la consciencia, escuchando nuevamente su voz en la lejanía.

-**Cada noche Emma, en cuanto duermas aquí estaré, esperándote.**

Despertó con un gritó ahogado, con el rostro congestionado de terror. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró pues había sido solo un sueño. Su corazón empezó a volver a su estado normal cuando notó que su temperatura corporal estaba muy por debajo de lo normal, estaba completamente helada a pesar de estar cubierta con un edredón. Su rostro se tornó blanco ceniza y el miedo se apoderó de su mirada aguamarina. Las llamas estaban heladas, esa mujer estaba helada, quizás no había sido solo un sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía, inspirada en la canción del príncipe de saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado al amor de mi vida, a mi prometida esthefybautista, la mujer a la que amo y por la que doy todo. Te quiero Bebé.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a Mery y aprovecho para decirle que se compre un sombrero.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 SUS OJOS.**

Se levantó, cansada y angustiada pues no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Su pesadilla tan real aun pesaba en su subconsciente, la voz de esa mujer martilleaba su cabeza, la horrible amenaza de volver a encontrarla en sus sueños profundos.

Preparó café para afrontar el duro día que se avecinaba, debía estudiar, leer y redactar su tesis a pesar de que no tenía ganas de sumergirse más en los infiernos, no después de haber soñado con ellos tan vívidamente.

Tras pasar horas inútiles ante los libros, sin poder concentrarse, sin poder apartar de su mente los ojos oscuros y rojizos de esa mujer diabólica decidió investigar quién podía ser esa mujer, qué podía querer de ella y por qué.

Todo fue inútil, por mucho que buscó en sus libros las respuestas, no encontró nada que pudiese aliviar su necesidad de saber quién estaba detrás de su alma. Había perdido la razón, ella siempre fue una incrédula y jamás pensó que las imágenes de sus libros podían ser ciertas. Razón y terror se encontraron de frente llevándola a un lamentable estado de histeria y así fue como Ruby la encontró.

**-¿Qué haces rubia? Tienes mala cara.**

-"¿Crees en el diablo Ruby?"

-**Creo que has leído demasiado, debes descansar de tu trabajo Emma, vayamos a tomar algo con Neal y te olvidas de tanto demonio y tanto infierno.**

-"No quiero ver a Neal, quiero descubrir por qué he soñado con el infierno y con esa mujer"

-**Yo te digo el porqué, estás obsesionada con el tema y te está pasando factura, descansa unas horas y verás como esta noche duermes mejor.**

Haciendo caso a su amiga, se vistió y salió con ella. La ciudad al atardecer estaba hermosa, la cantidad de colores que podían arremolinarse a su alrededor llegaban a fascinarla. Solo ella se fijaba en esas nimiedades, y eso le hacía sonreír con ganas. Intentando desprenderse de los escalofríos que invadían de vez en cuando su espalda. Disfrutó de su juventud sin percibir que un demonio la estaba acechando, una mujer que llevaba siglos muerta la estaba observando con semblante confuso, intentando encontrar en sus recuerdos difusos dónde había visto antes a esa mujer, pues le resultaba demasiado familiar. Tanto que no fue capaz de seguir con su tortura la noche anterior y la precipitó a la consciencia.

Sabiendo que conscientemente jamás podría verla, no se apartó de su lado en todo el día, a pesar de que la línea invisible que separaba sus mundos hacía imposible que pudiese observar con detenimiento sus gestos, su rostro. Estos estaban distorsionados a sus ojos como si los viera a través de un cristal opaco. Su voz le llegaba distorsionada, igual que su risa y todo cuanto provenía de ella. Solo en sus sueños podía verla y oírla sin esa barrera, a pesar de que no podía tocarla ni hacerle daño alguno, no físicamente pues estaban en mundos distintos, jamás compartirían el mismo suelo.

Un murmullo parecido al latir de un corazón muerto desde hacía demasiado, resonaba en su pecho al estar cerca de esa mortal. Tantas almas llevaba en sus manos, tanto dolor a sus espaldas trabajando para Satán y nunca había sentido nada. Su alma era oscura y su corazón estaba muerto, no podía sentir y aun así estaba completamente perdida y todo cuanto tenía Emma Swan la arrastraba hacia ella como un potente imán, no podía entenderlo pero tampoco lo pretendía. Simplemente no se separó de ella pues por primera vez en siglos podía sentir algo ajeno al dolor, algo que aun no comprendía.

Cuando llegó la noche, a Emma le pesaban las pocas horas de sueño, estaba visiblemente agotada y algo asustada pues no quería tener nuevamente pesadillas. A pesar de todo y casi por obligación, ya que Ruby la amenazó con quemarle todos sus libros si no se iba a dormir, se acostó en su cama y, por primera vez en toda su vida, rezó buscando espantar al demonio que torturaba su sueño.

El cansancio se hizo dueño de ella y rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo, sueño que poco a poco se fue llenando de fuego y cenizas.

Ella había vuelto, tal y cómo le había prometido se había colado nuevamente en su cabeza, provocando las llamas heladas que la aterraban y congelando su aliento. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de horror pues ya no creía que fuese solo un sueño, no después de ver que se repetía, casi idéntico al primero, mismas llamas, misma sensación helada y el terror anclado a sus huesos.

Esa mujer, el demonio que la torturaba, sus ojos cargados de dolor, oscuros como la noche y rojizos como las llamas que ardían en su oscura alma, sus ojos se la quedaron mirando y su rostro reflejaba angustia e incógnita.

Como la noche anterior se fue acercando a ella, lentamente, como flotando entre las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo sin dañarla. A medida que se fue acercando, ella estaba más asustada. Observó con ansia obsesiva el rostro de esa mujer, cada pequeño detalle pues necesitaba saber quién era. Apartó la vista de sus ojos al no poder soportar el horror que estos le transmitían, se fijó en su rostro congelado en una expresión de tristeza, una expresión que marcaba la eternidad penando en el infierno. Contempló su piel casi translucida, parecía esculpida por el mejor de los maestros, era bellísima y aun así le provocaba tal pánico que no era capaz de moverse o pronunciar palabra.

Cuando estuvo a su altura, acercó su mano a su rostro más no pudo tocarla, solo sintió el frío que ese ser desprendía. Aliviada y sintiéndose a salvo al ver que ella no podía tocarla, alzó la vista y se encontró nuevamente con sus ojos demoníacos, en ellos pudo ver el inicio de una lágrima que no llegó a caer por su mejilla.

La curiosidad era grande y el deseo de saber qué había provocado dicha reacción en esa mujer invadía su alma y la apretaba, mas el pánico mantuvo su silencio y simplemente volvió a agachar la mirada. Esperando poder despertarse pues más que miedo ahora solo podía sentir confusión. De pronto ella habló, y volvió a dejarla confundida y helada.

-**Mírame Emma, mírame a los ojos.**

**-**"No, vete por favor, déjame"

-**Mírame, quiero ver tus ojos.**

-"¿Quién eres?"

-**No soy nadie y soy todo a la vez, estoy muerta mas vivo en tus sueños, alza la mirada Emma, permite que mire tus ojos**

-"Solo si me dices tu nombre"

-**Me llamaba Regina, ahora ya no tengo nombre.**

Se reunió de coraje y alzó la mirada hacia ese ser, Regina era un nombre hermoso y poco usual. Clavó su mirada aguamarina en los oscuros ojos del demonio durante un breve instante.

Regina se quedó helada, no se había equivocado, conocía a esa mujer pero la conocía con otro nombre, la conocía de otra época, de otro lugar. Sus ojos eran los mismos, tenía la misma mirada, los mismos rasgos perfectos.

Entendió de pronto porqué se sintió así a su lado y el pánico se apoderó de su oscura alma. Ella no podría hacerle daño jamás y lo sabía.

-**Despierta**

-"¿Qué?"

-**Es hora de despertar.**

Empujándola nuevamente a la consciencia y apartándola de ella, se quedó sola en su mundo de fuego y oscuridad, con lágrimas en los ojos. Emma tenía que entender, ella iba a ayudarla a entender quién era, y después se marcharía.

La rubia despertó sobresaltada, su sueño había sido nítido y vivido pero esta vez no la había aterrado sino confundido como nunca antes en su vida.

Despertó y buscó a la mujer oscura por todos lados, al no verla se sintió vacía y perdida sin saber por qué.

Se levantó y se puso a trabajar en silencio pues no quería volver a dormir. En su mente se repetía el mismo pensamiento como una cantinela.

-"Regina, seas quién seas descubriré qué te pasó, descubriré qué te condujo al infierno."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía, inspirada en la canción del príncipe de saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi querida esthefybautista, el amor de mi vida, la mujer con la que quiero compartir sueños, ilusiones, miedos y amor eternamente. Te amo bebé.**

**También va dedicado a Mery, porque va a perder la vergüenza y se va a pintar bigotes conmigo.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 DANIELLE**

Regina, su nombre sonaba demasiado familiar cuando salía precipitadamente de sus labios. ¿Dónde escuchó antes ese nombre? ¿Por qué le provocaba escalofríos escucharlo? No era miedo lo que sentía, ya no, ahora solo sentía estupor y sobre todo impotencia al no poder recordar. Estaba segura de que no la conocía, no la había visto jamás, no antes de que invadiera sus sueños con macabras intenciones, y aún así la buscaba con la mirada en todo momento, buscaba en cada rincón de su mente cuándo y dónde podía haber cruzado su camino con ella, llegando a desquiciarse, llegando al borde de la locura y la desesperación.

Era absurdo, ella no la conocía, no conocía a nadie con su nombre, a pesar de su familiaridad, a pesar de que al nombrarla sentía que esa palabra había sido creada para sus labios.

Intentó sacarla de su mente, olvidar por unos instantes sus ojos rojizos, su mirada anegada por mil lágrimas que no dejó caer, su ruego para poder perderse en sus ojos y su rostro congestionado en una mueca de dolor y reconocimiento. No quiso pensar en sus palabras, vacías y muertas mas cargadas de un sentimiento que no lograba entender. No quiso recordar como la había despertado, alejándola de las llamas que consumían su mente, que la aterraban. No quiso seguir con Regina en sus labios así que llamó a Neal, quizás ver a su novio la ayudaría a alejarse de esa sensación de vacío y angustia, de esa sensación que nacía en su pecho y le estaba gritando que sin Regina ella no era nadie, que estaba incompleta.

Se estaba volviendo loca, paseando por el parque con Neal de su mano se sintió sucia, sintió asco de sí misma sin poder entender porqué. Sus besos le sabían amargos, y no había mariposas que revolotearan en su estómago, incluso llegó a sentir tedio por cada palabra que él decía, incomodidad ante sus tiernas atenciones, rigidez ante sus abrazos. Hacía tiempo que lo rehuía, que no quería verlo porque se había dado cuenta de la amarga verdad, no lo amaba y dudaba que en algún momento hubiese sentido algo más que aprecio por él. Supo que tenía que poner punto y final a esa historia pues no llevaba a ninguna parte, no cuando una mujer que ni siquiera sabía si existía más allá de sus pesadillas podía provocarle más emociones que su propia pareja. Suspiró y decidió enfrentarlo, había llegado demasiado lejos, era el momento de decirle adiós.

-"Neal, para necesito hablarte"

-**¿Qué sucede amor? ¿No te sientes bien? Te ves cansada**

-"No estoy bien, nosotros no estamos bien, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí"

-**¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Emma? Claro que estamos bien, solo que trabajas demasiado y estás cansada, por eso lo ves todo negro.**

-"Neal, yo ya no te quiero, esto no va a ninguna parte"

-**No digas eso Emma, no después de tanto tiempo.**

**-**"Siento algo fuerte, en mi interior, siento como si mi alma estuviese partida en dos y tuviese que encontrar mi otra mitad… Tú no eres esa persona, no puedo engañarte, no puedo seguir con esto, te quiero pero no es amor, se acabó Neal no puedo seguir así más tiempo"

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, besó tiernamente su mejilla y se marchó, con amargas lágrimas en los ojos. No amaba a Neal pero eso no implicaba que doliese terminar con algo que durante años la había hecho feliz.

Al llegar a casa, Ruby en seguida intuyó que la cita con Neal no había ido bien. Emma llevaba días evitándolo y en ese momento creyó comprender por qué. Su amiga necesitaba apoyo y ella iba a dárselo. Preparó chocolate caliente y una sesión de cine dramático, así llorarían las dos con dolores ajenos y vaciarían su alma de toda herida que pudiese estar latente.

Emma agradecía la complicidad y el cariño de su amiga, le bastaba una mirada para comprender lo que necesitaba sin palabras. Las atenciones de Ruby con ella no fueron excesivas pero consiguieron hacerla sentirse mejor en un suspiro. En momentos como ese agradecía de corazón tener una hermana como ella, hermana de alma y no por lazo sanguíneo.

A la hora de acostarse se sintió mejor, a pesar de que el nombre de Regina seguía torturando su alma, aunque no con pánico como al principio, sino con incertidumbre y recelo. Inconscientemente deseaba volver a dormir para verla, aunque eso supusiera volver a la habitación en llamas. Tenía que verla y preguntarle por qué la había reconocido, de qué se conocían y sobre todo por qué se sentía vacía sin ella y con su presencia se sentía aterrada y terriblemente completa.

No tardó en dormirse, pensando en su tesis puesto que llevaba días sin avanzar nada, debido a la falta de sueño y a su mente invadida por ese demonio de ojos oscuros cuyo nombre estaba llevándola a la locura.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de las llamas y no quería abrirlos, no hasta estar preparada. Notaba la presencia helada de Regina, silenciosa a su lado, como un fantasma. Había acudido nuevamente a sus sueños, quizás para responder preguntas o quizás para volverla completamente loca.

De pronto notó como sus cabellos se revolvían por una brisa suave, cálida y agradable, abriendo los ojos completamente sorprendida. Ante ella se abría un prado enorme, verde y magnífico. El cielo azul brillaba como un espejo, y el sol invadía cada rincón de ese lugar, completamente desconocido para ella y a la vez vagamente familiar. Había estado ahí antes pero no podía recordar en qué momento.

Asombrada admiró ese paisaje magnífico, que parecía no pertenecer a su época. Sin palabras puesto que esperaba encontrarse fuego y cenizas en lugar de ese prado idílico, estaba confusa, convencida de que ese sueño no era producto del demonio, quizás ella se hubiese cansado de atormentarla. Mas al notar un escalofrío recorriendo levemente su espalda, se giró para encontrarse de frente con los ojos muertos de Regina.

La miraba con una intensidad que arrebataba el aliento, de haber estado despierta seguramente abría caído al suelo fulminada por esa oscura mirada. Sus ojos eran un misterio inmenso pues a pesar de estar vacíos y muertos, expresaban tantísimas emociones sin nombre que conseguían confundirla y la dejaban perdida, como una niña pequeña sin los brazos de su madre.

Tenía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta al perderse su mirada en el perfecto rostro de Regina, ella era tan bella, tan magnífica, tan aterradora...

Finalmente reunió el valor para hablarle, puesto que un día más perdida en las incógnitas sería letal para ella, acabaría desquiciada, acabaría completamente loca sin entender el por qué de esa atracción frenética que sentía.

-"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y el fuego?"

-**El fuego estaba en tu mente, lo use para asustarte pues ese era mi deber**

**-**"Y ahora dónde estamos"

-**En mi mente, una mente muerta, mas mi pasado es revelador, es algo que debes conocer Emma**

-"¿Por qué siento que te conozco?"

-**A su debido tiempo entenderás, mira y comprende Emma, observa quién fui.**

Una vez le hubo dicho esas misteriosas palabras, Emma vio como un caballo se acercaba galopando por el prado. Cabalgaba hacia ellas a toda prisa, sin aminorar, como si quisiera embestirlas. Cuando vio el rostro del jinete abrió desorbitadamente los ojos al reconocer a Regina, vestida como una amazona mas no de su época, seguramente estarían en el siglo XV, mucho tiempo atrás.

Iba concentrada en su carrera, su melena mecida por el viento le daba un porte real y magnífico, era completamente hermosa. La imagen creada para que pudiese ver los recuerdos de Regina, las atravesó y siguió con su carrera sin inmutarse, ellas no existían en ese momento, eran meros espectadores de un recuerdo lejano, prácticamente olvidado.

Arrastrada por el demonio en pos de sí misma, siguieron el negro corcel por los verdes prados, hasta que vieron como este se encabritaba y tiraba a su jinete al suelo. Emma intentó correr para ayudarla a levantarse pero se frenó al recordar que estaban en un sueño, que no podía tocarla. Se centró en el rostro de la otra Regina, la demoníaca, la de mirada rojiza y vio como su rostro reflejaba nostalgia, ante un recuerdo seguramente feliz. No quiso hacer preguntas y volvió a mirar la escena que se le estaba mostrando.

Regina se levantó del suelo entre maldiciones, su labio sangraba copiosamente y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de frustración. De pronto una mujer, aldeana, se acercó a ella corriendo, saliendo de no se sabía dónde. Llegó hasta ella y rasgó su propio vestido, apretando la herida de Regina, intentando parar la hemorragia de su labio superior.

Como estatuas observaban la tierna escena que se desarrollaba a frente a ellas, escena inalterable con el tiempo, recuerdos hermosos de un alma oscura.

Cuando la campesina, a quien Emma no había visto el rostro habló, su voz le resultaba demasiado conocida, tanto que la angustia se apoderó de ella y una infinita curiosidad la obligó a no apartar la mirada ni a dejar de escuchar ese diálogo de otra época.

El caballo no las dejaba ver mas pacientemente escucharon.

-**Mi señora, apretad para detener la hemorragia, aunque os quedará cicatriz.**

**-**"Habéis roto vuestras vestiduras por mí, ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?"

-**Os vi caer, y al ver la sangre quise ayudaros.**

**-**"¿Quién sois? Seréis recompensada por este acto"

-**No creo que la condesa White desee saber mi nombre, mi señora no soy nadie, solo pasaba por aquí.**

**-**"Danielle es mi nombre, mas no soy nadie mi señora"

Intentando descifrar dónde había escuchado antes esa voz, la voz de la campesina, el caballo se apartó dejando ver su rostro y Emma se quedó sin aliento. De pelo rubio cenizo, algo más oscuro que el suyo, mas todo lo demás no dejaba lugar a dudas. Se vio a sí misma, como en un espejo, se vio en otro tiempo, en otro lugar y en los ojos de esa mujer cuyo rostro era el suyo mismo, vio la llama de un amor naciente hacia la morena cuyo labio había curado con cariño.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía, basada en la canción el príncipe de Saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo como a nadie y espero que ella lo sepa, lo entienda y confíe en mí cuando le digo que es la única dueña de mi vida y mi corazón.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a Mery, aunque muero de envidia desde ayer por su culpa, solo diré una cosa, 2 cm.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi prima, ella es una heroína en las sombras ya que gracias a su ayuda pude subir todos los capítulos anteriores sin problema.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar un nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 REGINA WHITE**

Despertó sobresaltada y con la angustia aferrada a su pecho. Cuando quiso darse cuenta había estallado en lágrimas, en un llanto agónico cargado de incomprensión y dolor. Cada día se volvía más incógnita el por qué de esos sueños, solo eran una horrible tortura para enloquecerla.

No podía volver a dormir, el sudor frío empapaba su rostro y sus cabellos se pegaban a su cara, a pesar de que parecía no notarlo. Se levantó y buscó por su habitación sin saber muy bien que esperaba encontrar, quizás respuestas a mil preguntas que se arremolinaban en su pecho. Se había visto a sí misma con otro nombre y en otro tiempo, sus mismos rasgos, sus ojos, su voz, toda ella era un reflejo de sí misma y ese hecho inusual y oscura había llenado su alma de pavor.

Necesitaba desahogar todos los extraños sucesos que venían dándose en su mente desde hacía ya días y no sabía cómo hacerlo hasta que topó con un cuaderno en blanco. Lo agarró como si su vida dependiese de ello, sabiendo que si no vaciaba pronto su subconsciente pronto acabaría completamente desquiciada.

Escribió durante horas, hasta que las luces del amanecer la sorprendieron, ojerosa y aturdida mas con el alma serena. Entre las páginas de ese diario de sueños estaban relatados todos los encuentros que había tenido con Regina, desde la salita en llamas hasta los verdes prados donde pudo contemplarse, donde pudo ver como, en otros ojos idénticos a los suyos, nacía la llama del amor.

Con cuidado y todo lujo de detalles, se encargó de plasmar en un dibujo el rostro de Regina. Solo la había visto tres veces y en sueños pero su rostro, sus facciones, se le habían quedado marcadas a fuego en su mente, le bastaba con cerrar los ojos para verla, nítidamente, como si contemplara una vieja fotografía inalterada por el tiempo, su hermosura hacía latir desenfrenado su corazón y el pánico la invadía, era demoníaca y aun así su boca se secaba en su presencia, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella buscando un contacto que jamás llegaría puesto que estaba muerta, no existía, solo vivía en sus sueños.

Leyó y releyó las palabras guardadas en su cuaderno, a medida que iba leyendo creía comprender por qué se sentía vacía, por qué no había podido amar a Neal como merecía, por qué siempre se había sentido sola rodeada de gente, le faltaba Regina, siempre le había faltado.

Llorando desconsolada con el cuaderno entre sus manos fue como Ruby la encontró, mas creyó que su estado se debía a la ruptura con Neal y no hizo peguntas, solo la abrazó para hacerle ver que no estaba sola, a pesar de que Emma se sentía más sola y perdida que nunca.

Dedicó su tiempo a su tesis, necesitaba despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en Regina, dejar de pensar en su rostro, sus ojos y las mil sensaciones que provocaba en ella con su cercanía, necesitaba olvidar la montaña rusa que corría por su cabeza desde la noche anterior, mas no podía concentrarse. La necesidad de saber, de satisfacer su curiosidad sobre esa época que Regina le había mostrado finalmente ganó la batalla, haciendo que Emma se levantase de pronto y sin decir adiós a su compañera, saliese por la puerta precipitadamente en dirección a la facultad. En la biblioteca encontraría respuestas. Tenía un nombre y un apellido, tenía su titulo, todo cuanto necesitaba para encontrarla y saber quién fue la condesa White y por qué torturaba sus sueños, por qué aparecía ella con otro nombre en los recuerdos de la morena.

Entró a la biblioteca y como siempre se perdió maravillada por la cantidad de libros que se ofrecían ante sus ojos, ese era el paraíso para ella, mas ese día no estaba por gusto o por trabajo, ese día había acudido a su santuario a investigar por necesidad.

Durante horas deambuló entre las secciones de historia, sin encontrar nada significativo. Desesperada de que sus mejores amigos le hubiesen fallado de esa forma, se topó de bruces con Belle French, su tutora de tesis. La mujer se la quedó mirando con semblante preocupado puesto que el brillo de la locura asomaba en sus ojos azules.

-**Señorita Swan, ¿Se encuentra bien? Hace días que no sé nada de usted, no es lo usual.**

-"Profesora French, me ha asustado. Estoy bien pero no duermo mucho y el agotamiento empieza a hacerse presente en mi persona"

-**¿Es por la tesis? Emma no debes obsesionarte tanto con esto, te saldrá bien, eres brillante.**

-"No es por la tesis, estoy teniendo pesadillas, demasiado infierno supongo"

-**¿Qué haces en historia medieval? Este no es tu campo**

-"Estaba buscando información sobre una persona de esta época, pero no encuentro nada"

Belle observó como el rostro de Emma se contraía en una mueca que no supo descifrar, oscilaba entre el pánico, la confusión, la obsesión y la locura. En ese momento decidió que iba a ayudarla si podía pues tenía la impresión de que su alumna le estaba guardando algo y, fuese lo que fuese, intuía que era peligroso.

-**Te ayudaré, historia medieval sí está en mi campo. ¿A quién buscas?**

**-**"Su nombre el Regina White, era marquesa, sobre el siglo XV, no sé exactamente la fecha"

**-¿Regina White? ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella Emma?**

-"¿Sabes quién fue?"

-**Conozco la leyenda, mas es antigua y no se sabe hasta qué punto es real. **

-"Cuéntamela, por favor"

-**Lo haré en mi despacho, cuando me expliques la verdad sobre esta búsqueda y la verdad sobre tus sueños Emma.**

La rubia miró a su profesora y suspiró. Todo el mundo podía creer que estaba enloqueciendo mas esa mujer ante ella seguro que no, ella la entendería, era una eminencia en infierno, lo sabía todo sobre los demonios, quizás sería la única que pudiese ayudarla en ese momento.

Sentada en su despacho, con una taza de chocolate entre las manos, le relató sin omitir detalle sus sueños, como Regina los invadía y la torturaba, metiendo en su mente imágenes que ya no distinguía si eran reales o producto de su subconsciente.

Le contó la revelación que la morena le había hecho, enseñándole que se conocieron en el pasado, le explicó su confusión y su recelo, le relató su creciente obsesión por esa morena, de la que había descubierto recientemente su nombre y necesitaba saber quién fue como el respirar.

Una vez terminó su relato, vio en el rostro de su profesora horror, miedo y comprensión. No vio burla o indiferencia. La señora French suspiró y se dispuso a contarle a Emma lo que sabía sobre Regina, que era bastante poco.

-**Verás Emma, no se sabe si es una leyenda o un mito. Se sabe muy poco de Regina White, solo que era una muchacha hermosa, tanto que quitaba el aliento, cuentan que era feliz, vivaracha, que se mezclaba con el pueblo siempre que podía, generosa y amable.**

**Todo cambió cuando el Rey se enamoró de ella, un hombre que le doblaba la edad se encaprichó con ella y concertó el matrimonio. Poco después de ese hecho la hallaron muerta, a los pies de la torre donde se dice que su madre la encerró para que no huyera.**

**No es un nombre conocido, solo aquellos que buscan historias morbosas conocen la de Regina White. Su leyenda es casi desconocida mas para aquellos que se han parado a estudiarla existen muchas incógnitas. ¿Por qué suicidarse? Iba a ser reina, y era una chica joven y feliz. Hay teorías descabelladas, como que su propia madre la precipitó al vacío por celos, pero son solo eso, teorías. **

-"¿Por qué se me aparece en sueños? No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me muestra que me conoce? Es obvio que yo no viví en el siglo XV"

-** No sé por qué te muestra esas imágenes Emma, pero el hecho de que se aparezca en tus sueños y los atormente solo puede significar una cosa. La teoría del suicido es cierta, se quitó la vida y condenó su alma. Ahora trabaja para Satán y tú eres su próxima víctima.**

-"¿Qué puedo hacer? Me voy a volver loca, me aterra dormirme y a la vez no puedo evitar desearlo, desear verla"

-**Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es descubrir hasta dónde quiere llegar mostrándote su pasado, quizás si descubres quien fue puedes ayudarla a enmendarse, a redimirse y a dejar el infierno.**

-"Lo dices como si creyeras que es posible, yo hasta hace tres días no creía en la existencia del diablo y ahora su sierva se cuela en mis sueños"

-**La fe es un arma poderosa, Emma, ten fe en ti misma y en lo que ella desea mostrarte, solo así salvarás tu alma y la suya, y sé de lo que hablo porque lo que estás viviendo yo también lo viví, yo también fui víctima de los esbirros de Satán, ¿Por qué crees que estudié y aprendí tanto sobre el infierno?**

Estupefacta ante la confesión de su profesora, tragó saliva y sintió una ola de alivio recorriendo su ser. No estaba loca ni era a la única que el diablo había torturado. Esa idea le hizo sentirse mejor y agradeció sinceramente a su profesora el haberla escuchado.

Sabía qué hacer, sabía cómo enfrentarse a Regina. Dejaría que la morena le enseñase todo cuanto necesitaba enseñar, aprendería a conocerla a través de sus sueños y buscaría la forma de salvar su alma.

Lejos estaba de saber que, en cuanto se adentrara en el mundo se recuerdos pasados, en cuanto viese la vida de Regina a través de sus ojos, su inquebrantable fortaleza temblaría, su escéptica visión del mundo desaparecería y su corazón se perdería para siempre, se perdería en los ojos negros de la morena sin marcha atrás.

Emma no lo sabía pero estaba condenada, estaba destinada a amar con toda su alma a un demonio que llevaba siglos penando en el infierno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía, basada en la canción el príncipe de Saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a esthefybautista, el amor de mi vida, la niña de mis ojos a quien amo con toda mi alma.**

**También quiero hacer una mención especial a Mery, no tengo dedicatoria graciosa así que nada, disfrútalo muchacha. Pd: heidy bigotitos.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi prima, ella es una heroína en las sombras ya que gracias a su ayuda pude subir todos los capítulos anteriores sin problema.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar un nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 SUEÑOS.**

Tras todo el día con Regina en su cabeza, con la historia inconclusa de esa mujer que le robaba el sentido, pasó horas sentada en el suelo de su habitación, observando el retrato que hizo la noche anterior, el retrato de una mujer que llevaba muerta siglos y aun así se colaba en su mente y jugaba con los latidos de su corazón.

Se vio a sí misma imaginando el suave olor de su perfume cuando estaba viva, el sonido de su risa, incluso soñó despierta con el sabor de sus labios sin llegar a entender por qué llamaba tanto su atención, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella y cada vez que lo hacía se disparaban los latidos de su corazón.

Hablar de todo ese asunto con su profesora, le había ayudado a entender que no estaba loca, que sus sueños eran reales y ella no estaba perdiendo el juicio. Aun le costaba creerlo pues su escepticismo era fuerte y estaba bastante arraigado a sus ideales. Si en lugar de ella fuese cualquier otra persona quién sufriese los tormentos del demonio jamás la hubiese creído, a pesar de estar obsesionada con el infierno.

Siempre supuso que su obsesión por ese lugar se debía a la temprana muerte de sus padres en aquel incendio que ella no recordaba, las llamas y el fuego la aterraban desde que tenía uso de razón y a la vez la fascinaban, a pesar de que su obsesión mal sana con el hogar del diablo se sostenía por Dante y su Divina Comedia, donde el infierno era gélido y habitado por una serpiente llamada Satán.

Sabía que debía ser valiente y seguir el consejo de la señora French, dejar que fuese Regina quien guiase los encuentros, no perder la cabeza ni la fe en sí misma, no dejarse arrastrar por la morena a pesar de morir de miedo, mantenerse firme y fuerte, solo así podría ayudarla y ayudarse a sí misma pues no todas las almas conseguían escapar de la lista del diablo.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la mezcla de miedo, curiosidad, obsesión y necesidad que sentía cada vez que se acostaba para dormir. La idea de ver nuevamente a Regina le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, confusos y completamente desquiciados, mas por encima de todo imperaba la necesidad ardiente que tenía de volver a verla, sabiendo que el pánico le impediría razonar en ese mismo instante. Tan contradictorio como su corazón luchando con su mente racional. Su pecho le gritaba su suerte, ella misma podía ver son sus propios ojos a un esbirro de Satán, material inédito para su tesis mientras su razón seguía martilleando cada rincón de su cabeza, susurrándole que nada era real, que todo eran sueños.

Dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesita de noche, con el bolígrafo cerca, para anotar todo cuanto viese nada más despertar y se acurrucó bajo las mantas suspirando. No tardó en quedarse dormida.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, intentando descifrar con el resto de sus sentidos dónde se encontraba pues no quería volver a las llamas. Su rostro reflejaba miedo y curiosidad, incluso se le adivinó una sonrisa cuando notó el familiar escalofrío sobre su espalda, señal inequívoca de que Regina estaba con ella. Su voz imponente resonó en sus oídos, esa voz habría podido enloquecer al más sabio de los hombres y aun así Emma la había echado de menos.

-**Abre los ojos, necesitas ver.**

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pues necesitaba un momento para poner en orden todos sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué veré si los abro? ¿Te veré a ti?"

-**Verás el ser humano que fui, hace mucho tiempo**

**-**"¿Me veré a mí?"

-**Tú eres ella, mas no lo eres, ella es el pasado, un pasado lejano y olvidado, un pasado que debes conocer.**

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaban en el prado de su último sueño, tampoco estaban en la habitación en llamas. Ante ellas se levantaba una aldea medieval, con todo su bullicio y esplendor. Entre la multitud destacaba a sus ojos una muchacha, en seguida la reconoció como a Regina. Se fijó en ella mejor pues la conmoción de la noche anterior no le había permitido reparar en detalles. Debía tener no más de dieciocho años, su porte era real, se notaba que había nacido en buena familia y aun así sus gestos eran gentiles y no parecía tener soberbia. No iba vestida con trajes costosos, parecía querer pasar desapercibida entre la multitud y lo estaba consiguiendo. Buscaba con la mirada algo o a alguien, no se sabía bien el qué. Sus ojos eran del color del chocolate y su piel parecía suave, frágil, como si fuese porcelana, su cabello negro caía suelto sobre su espalda, como una cascada de rizos del color de la noche y su sonrisa era sin duda esplendida, blanca y perfecta, coronada por unos labios rojos como la sangre, labios adornados por aquella cicatriz producto de su caída del caballo.

Rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba, la otra muchacha, y fue hacia ella con prisa. Si su rostro fuese un libro, en el estaría escrito un soneto de amor sin duda, era tan mágica la evidente atracción entre ambas que le costaba centrarse en los hechos, no podía apartar la mirada de los gestos que se regalaban gestos atrapados en un recuerdo para la eternidad.

Se acercaron para poder escuchar mejor la conversación que mantuvieron pues aunque fue escueta, para Regina era muy reveladora, era el principio de su historia, era el principio del por qué se arrojó de aquella torre hacía ya tantos años.

-**Os he buscado por todas partes**

-"Me honráis condesa, yo no merecía vuestro tiempo"

-**Quiero compensaros vuestro gesto amable, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero tras ver en qué condiciones vivís quisiera pediros que vengáis conmigo a mi palacete, me serviréis y tendréis un techo y buen alimento.**

-"¿No os da miedo meterme en vuestra casa mi señora?"

-**No, ¿A caso debería?**

**-**"A mí me aterra, no sé si podré controlar los latidos de mi corazón al saber que estáis tan cerca"

-**No me temáis, venid conmigo, dadme el gusto.**

La escena se difuminó, todo desapareció en un instante mas en menos de un suspiro un nuevo paisaje apareció ante sus ojos. Un palacete majestuoso, en medio de verdes prados, enorme y rico, lleno de grandeza.

Al mirar hacia ese palacio, Emma se estremeció. Observó atenta la torre, el lugar donde según la leyenda, habían encerrado a Regina, el lugar desde el cual se precipitó al vacío para quitarse la vida.

La nueva escena que le estaba mostrando no parecía ser del mismo día que la anterior. En ella se veía a lo lejos una puesta de sol y dos sombras que se escondían para huir sin ser vistas. Danielle y Regina, con miradas cómplices y sonrisa de niñas, travesuras infantiles que se atrevían a cometer, escapar con el ocaso para descubrir nuevos rincones de los prados, quizás un riachuelo o una cueva escondida, escapaban de la estricta vigilancia de los White, que tenían muy celosa a su única hija puesto que su belleza era codiciada por hombres poderosos y era una moneda de cambio perfecta para ascender dentro de su jerarquía.

Para Regina aquello era insignificante, ella vivía su vida de la manera que le apetecía. Escapaba cuando quería pues su bondad y su gran corazón tenían comprados a todos los sirvientes, cómplices silenciosos de las mil aventuras de la joven condesa.

Desde la llegada de Danielle al palacete parecía que Reina se había vuelto adicta a su presencia. Ante su madre o el resto de cortesanos que a menudo venían a visitarla y cortejarla, se comportaba como dictaba el protocolo sin errar, parecía la dama perfecta. Poco sabían aquellos hombres que esa dulce y encantadora muchacha prefería mil veces montar su caballo sin montura para sentirse una con el animal, prefería escalar rocas y buscar tesoros que la naturaleza escondía a estar ahí sentada tomando té y aburrida.

Nadie reparaba en las miradas que se echaban la condesa y su doncella, las sonrisas que sin palabras lo decían todo, nadie reparaba en ese amor juvenil apasionado y creciente que iba naciendo en ambas jóvenes a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Acogidas por la noche ambas escapaban sin ser vistas a su propio mundo, a vivir sus momentos en medio del bosque, corriendo por el prado y disfrutando de la luz de la luna, sin nadie a su alrededor para juzgarlas o herirlas.

Eran solo ellas dos, sus almas unidas por el destino y un sentimiento que les parecía eterno e inquebrantable.

Emma observaba como ese amor nacía, como crecía y se fortalecía en esos paseos ocultos bajo las estrellas, en esas miradas que gritaban para todo aquel que quisiera escuchar. Se vio a sí misma en el rostro de la doncella que poco a poco y con fuerza fue penetrando en el corazón de Regina.

Las imágenes iban y venían, momentos distintos, diferentes épocas del año, el paso del tiempo en un segundo.

Vio crecer su complicidad, vio crecer sus sentimientos y se sintió espectadora indeseada de una historia de amor profunda, una historia que la conmovió en lo más profundo al ver su rostro como protagonista.

Algo en su interior le decía que estaba cerca el amanecer, que pronto se despertaría. Mas Regina aún tenía un recuerdo que mostrarle. La escena volvió a cambiar y ante ellas se pudo ver el establo. Era verano, se notaba por la vestimenta de ambas. Se habían escapado a cabalgar a media noche, disfrutando de la suave brisa estival. Al llegar al establo Danielle rápidamente guardó los caballos sin hacer ruido para no ser descubiertas y, al girarse para encontrarse con la morena, esta estaba demasiado cerca y chocaron cayendo entre el heno sorprendidas y riendo todo lo bajo que podían. La joven doncella llevó su mano a la suave cicatriz que tenía Regina sobre su labio, sonriendo al recordar que gracias a ella se habían conocido.

Miró a la condesa que se había adueñado de toda ella con solo una mirada, desde el primer momento supo que acabaría amándola pues su hermosura quitaba el aliento y su alma era blanca, no había maldad en ella, su corazón era puro y noble. Tragó saliva y empezó a ponerse nerviosa, supo que no había marcha atrás, leía en los ojos chocolate de Regina que ella también la amaba, se acercó a sus labios y los besó con ternura. Con ese beso la escena empezó a difuminarse mientras la consciencia llamaba a Emma, la obligaba a despertar.

La rubia despertó con lágrimas en los ojos completamente conmovida. Ese sueño había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser. Angustiada apretó las sabanas mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Al ver a Danielle besar a Regina se dio cuenta de que ella deseaba besarla también, lo deseaba con toda su alma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía, basada en la canción el príncipe de Saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, el amor de mi vida, la madre de mi hija, mi futura esposa y la única para mí.**

**Quiero mencionar también a Mery, porque me está ayudando bastante con este fic y espero esté a la altura de sus expectativas.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi prima, ella es una heroína en las sombras ya que gracias a su ayuda pude subir todos los capítulos anteriores sin problema.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar un nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 SUICIDIO**

Era la primera noche que dormía las horas necesarias para descansar, a pesar de que su sueño fue agridulce y tormentoso. Verse a sí misma enamorarse, apasionadamente, un amor fulminante, había sido extraño y tormentoso.

Desde que abrió los ojos no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la necesidad imperiosa de besar a Regina, a pesar de que sabía que era un hecho imposible, sabía que la morena llevaba siglos muerta, que no quedaba de ella nada, ni un solo recuerdo. Solo existía para ella, para sus sueños, para mostrarle que en otra vida se amaron, que estaban destinadas a pertenecerse.

Los recuerdos de Regina le parecían familiares, como un deja vu, ella había vivido aquellas situaciones, había disfrutado de la compañía de la morena, su alma se lo decía aunque su mente lo hubiese olvidado por completo.

Escribió con detalle cada imagen de ese vivido sueño en su cuaderno, temblando ante el recuerdo de ese beso que no le pertenecía y aun así sentía como suyo. Pasar su lengua suavemente por sus labios, buscando el recuerdo de un sabor olvidado, un sabor que ni siquiera había probado en esta vida, se volvió un hábito para ella, un deseo desenfrenado.

El día pasó para ella lento, prácticamente fue una tortura, solo quería que llegase la noche para abandonarse a sus sueños, para volver a Regina pues, observando a Danielle enamorarse, viéndose a sí misma caer en los brazos de la joven morena, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, estaba completamente hechizada y convencida de que su destino era amar a ese demonio que se le aparecía en sus sueños, un demonio que antaño fue humana, hermosa y pura de corazón.

Ante la certeza de la inmensidad de ese sentimiento, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar puesto que sabía que era algo claramente imposible. Regina no existía, solo su alma torturada, jamás podría tocarla, besarla, amarla… era un hecho inalcanzable.

Repasando sus escritos sobre las imágenes de su sueño, no dejaba de preguntarse qué motivos tendría la morena para acabar con su vida como lo hizo, según la leyenda que le contó la señora French. Creía recordar algo sobre un rey, un matrimonio forzado, mas no le parecía razón de peso para dicho acto, no teniendo a Danielle y su amor.

Le dolía en el alma pensar que la morena habría sufrido hasta semejante extremo, en sus sueños parecía jovial y feliz, suponía que debía ver más, comprender más, que solo le había mostrado el principio de la historia.

Le exasperaba la lentitud, el paso del tiempo parecía haberse detenido y el reloj no avanzaba, desesperaba por poder volver a ver a Regina, por sentir su gélida presencia, por sentirla cerca a pesar de que jamás podrían tocarse, jamás podría abrazarla, no podría ver sus ojos color chocolate pues estos habían desaparecido y solo quedaba la oscuridad y el leve rojo de las llamas en su mirada.

Observaba el retrato, memorizando aun más unas facciones que ya tenía interiorizadas, sintiendo como su alma se resquebrajaba pues cada vez se sentía más unida a ese ser mientras todo canto existía en el mundo las separaba.

Dos almas que llevaban siglos buscándose y el macabro destina las había puesto en mundos opuestos, juntas y a la vez el abismo las separaba, era cruel, doloroso y precipitaba sus lágrimas sin control. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salvar el alma de Regina.

Llegó la noche y con ella el ansia por dormir se acrecentó. Tuvo que inventarse cualquier excusa para evitar a Ruby, empeñada en ver una película con ella ¿Cómo decirle que no a su hermana, cómo explicarle que solo deseaba dormir para estar con Regina?

Se metió entre las mantas sin apenas desvestirse, dejando cuidadosamente el cuaderno sobre su mesita, documentar sus sueños la ayudaban a mantenerse lúcida y cuerda, la ayudaban a mantener en su mente el rostro perfecto, inalterado en el tiempo de su amada demoníaca.

A los pocos minutos estaba completamente dormida, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que pronto desaparecería.

Tenía ya la costumbre de permanecer con sus ojos cerrados, esperando el escalofrío que anunciara la llegada de la morena. No tardó en notarlo y rápidamente buscó su mirada con ansia, regalándole una sonrisa. Gesto que la morena no devolvió, su rostro era inalterable, su mirada la atravesaba como una espada, cortaba el aliento mas Emma ya estaba acostumbrada, los suaves escalofríos que le provocaba su cercanía ya no le eran ingratos, sino familiares. De algún modo sentía que por fin volvía a estar en casa.

Con un gesto el demonio le indicó que mirase al frente, debía ver lo que quería enseñarle. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en un salón enorme, concurrido, lleno de gente que vestía como la alta aristocracia de la edad media. La música sonaba de fondo, música insulsa y sin sentido, mientras todos hablaban de temas irrelevantes, de ganado, telas, dinero y transacciones que para Emma no tenían sentido alguno. En medio del gran salón estaba Regina, perfectamente vestida, su elegancia y belleza eclipsaría al mismísimo sol si lo tuviese delante. Mostraba los gestos y modales que le habían enseñado toda su vida, una mueca hacía de sonrisa y saludaba con educación a cuantos se acercaban a besar su mano, al parecer todos la felicitaban, ese acontecimiento era en su honor mas su mirada reflejaba asfixia, se estaba ahogando, estaba sufriendo.

Pronto Emma entendió por qué, cuando un hombre mucho mayor que ella, un hombre en cuyo rostro se reflejaba la ambición, un hombre que la miraba como una propiedad que acaba de comprar puso un anillo en su dedo, sellándola como su prometida, ante el aplauso y el júbilo de todos los asistentes.

La rubia apretaba sus puños con rabia, mientras el ataque de los celos se apoderaba de ella. ¿Cómo osaba ese energúmeno tocar a aquella que era suya? ¿Cómo osaba comprar al amor de su vida?

La escena se difuminó, mientras Emma miraba al demonio intentando ver en su rostro alguna emoción ante un recuerdo tan angustioso. Regina mostraba dolor en sus facciones, al parecer su sueño se tornaría pesadilla, al parecer iba a enseñarle su propio infierno.

La imagen que vio a continuación aceleró sus latidos y le devolvió la sonrisa. Regina y Danielle, escondidas en las caballerizas, besándose con pasión, con furia, con dolor… Por el rostro de Regina corrían las lágrimas mientras dejaba que su amada la abrazara.

-**No quiero Dany, no quiero casarme con él, me da miedo.**

**-**"Tranquila, no dejaré que te cases con él, nadie te tendrá sin tu consentimiento Gina"

-**Huyamos lejos, a caballo no nos alcanzarán, viviremos en los bosques, entre el pueblo, nadie nos encontrará.**

-"Regina…Es una vida dura"

-**Me da igual no quiero casarme con él, no lo amo.**

Los labios de la joven doncella buscaron los de la condesa para fundirse con ella en un beso, intentando darle valor. Emma abrió los ojos desorbitadamente pues mientras ambas se amaban, no se dieron cuenta que desde hacía rato las estaban observando. Una mujer con la mirada cargada de odio, una mujer que veía ante ella la posibilidad de que sus sueños no se realizaran. Cora White, la madre de Regina, las había sorprendido y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como un capricho de su hija destruía todos sus planes para alcanzar el punto más alto en el escalón social. Le gustase o no Regina sería reina.

Se difuminó la imagen una vez más y los nuevos recuerdos no tardaron en aparecer. Regina le enseñó como Cora, aprovechando que su hija se había retirado, despertó a sus hombres y prendieron a la joven doncella en el silencio de la noche. Le mostró como la entregaron a la Inquisición como bruja, asegurando que había hechizado a la joven condesa, que hacía pactos con el diablo y que merecía morir.

Emma tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ante el horror de unas torturas inhumanas que lograron sacar de sus labios una confesión basada en mentiras. Prefería la muerte a seguir sufriendo tal padecimiento.

Amargas lágrimas caían por el rostro de Emma, viendo esas imágenes tan dolorosas, tan ardientemente espantosas. Vio como llevaban a Danielle a su muerte, como los aldeanos le tiraban basura al grito de Bruja. Vio como la joven cuyo único crimen fue amar, fue ejecutada de la peor manera posible, y entendió por fin su pánico a las llamas. En otra vida había sido ajusticiada siendo inocente, condenada a morir en el fuego.

No quiso mirar, dolía, quemaba, era abrasador y horripilante mas al apartar la mirada su corazón se detuvo un instante en el pecho. Regina, la joven condesa estaba ahí, entre la multitud. Sus ojos color chocolate congelados en una mueca de horror al ver morir a su amada de esa forma tan horrible. Su madre estaba junto a ella, obligándola a mirar, sin dejarle apartar el rostro, esconder la mirada, la obligaba a presenciar como su amor ardía en las llamas.

-**Eso hija mía es lo que pasa cuando haces tratos con el demonio. Dame las gracias por haberte salvado de las garras de una bruja.**

Regina no hablaba, no podía, no lloraba pues el shock de la situación la tenía congelada. En ese mismo momento Emma entendió. Al ver la locura reflejada en los ojos de la morena, locura por perder a su amor, pudo ver como su alma se rompía y su corazón dejaba de latir. Regina White había muerto al ver arder a Danielle.

Nuevamente la imagen se difuminó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Tanto dolor la sobrepasaba, tantísimo sufrimiento que no podía comprender.

Creyó que Regina la despertaría mas aun no había terminado, la llevó a la torre donde le dejó ver como lentamente fue enloqueciendo en su encierro. Su madre la mantenía presa para que no escapase y pudiese casarse con el rey.

Entre esas paredes se fue rompiendo a agrietando, Se cansó de llorar, de gritar, de golpear con fuerza los muros de piedra. Se cansó de ver arder a Danielle en sus pesadillas. Se cansó de respirar pues le dolía. Perdió el juicio, perdió la cabeza. Solo podía pensar en volver junto a Danielle, en la muerte.

La víspera de su enlace con el rey, decidió que ya no podía soportarlo. Jamás sería de ese hombre, jamás la tendría. Nadie la tendría pues su amor se había desvanecido como ceniza al viento.

Cuando los guardias fueron a buscarla la encontraron con una sonrisa en el rostro, con los ojos brillando de locura y en sus manos el trozo de vestido que Danielle había usado para limpiarle el labio cuando se conocieron, lo apretaba como el mayor tesoro del mundo. Miró a los hombres de su madre y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, retrocedió hasta la ventana de la torre. Sin dejarles tiempo para reaccionar, puesto que no conocían sus intenciones, saltó al vacío pensando en su amor, en que pronto estaría con ella de nuevo.

Saltó para callar el dolor de su alma, saltó condenándose para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía, basada en la canción el príncipe de Saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, el amor de mi vida y aquella que llena mis días de luz, aquella que me sacó de mi infierno.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a Mery, porque sus ideas me ayudan a seguir esta historia y porque se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, a ella y al señor Mills que me tiene loquita.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi prima, ella es una heroína en las sombras ya que gracias a su ayuda pude subir todos los capítulos anteriores sin problema.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar un nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 QUÉDATE**

Dolor, horror, verla caer destrozó su alma en mil pedazos. Sus lágrimas la desbordaban, su corazón se detuvo en el momento que miró el rostro de Regina desaparecer en el vacío, precipitarse hacia la muerte, hacia su eterna condena.

Un grito ahogado, un grito mudo en su garganta pues sabía que no podía ser escuchada y de pronto todo se volvió negro, la escena se difuminó desapareció, quedando ante ella su demonio. Ojos enmarcados en llamas, rostro imperturbable, hermoso a pesar de la eternidad penando en el infierno. Sus ojos aguamarina se ahogaron, mirando a su Regina con dolor y horror, sin poder comprender por qué el destino la golpeó de esa forma, ella no lo merecía. Sin poder evitar los escalofríos que acudían a ella rememorando el impacto de verse a sí misma ardiendo en la hoguera, de ver los ojos chocolate de su amada congelándose en una mueca de dolor.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba en ninguna parte y en todas a la vez, suspendida en el limbo de los sueños, sin querer despertar. Quería dormir eternamente, quería permanecer a su lado, su alma entera le gritaba que era a ella a quién pertenecía, a pesar de su oscuro pasado, de sus macabras intenciones. Ella la amaba y eso era lo único que la mantenía en la línea de la cordura. Sin Regina no era nadie, estaba incompleta.

Miró su rostro, imperturbable, inalterable, se perdió en su mirada, notando como el rojizo oscura mutaba en chocolate, como en ese rincón que no pertenecía a nadie, Regina recuperó un poco de su humanidad. Vio las amargas lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas, el sonido ahogado de su voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-**Ahora ya lo sabes, ahora ya lo entiendes**

-"No, te equivocas, lo único que entiendo es que debemos estar juntas pero no podemos, eso duele Regina"

-**Podemos, en tus sueños, mas yo soy oscura, mi alma está negra y podrida, ya no soy aquella que amaste una vez y tú no eres aquella a quién yo amé, nuestro momento pasó, nos lo arrebataron**

**-**"Encontraré la manera de salvarte, de sacarte del infierno, no mereces estar ahí"

-**Mi trabajo es llevarte conmigo, de la mano ante Satán, mas no puedo dañarte, no puedo herirte, lo que queda de mi corazón sigue amándote con fuerza. Ahora debes despertar, debes irte Emma.**

-"No, no me obligues a despertar, quiero estar aquí contigo, no puedo irme, no puedo dejarte"

**-Despierta Emma.**

La imagen de Regina se fue difuminando, a medida que la rubia iba poco a poco volviendo a la consciencia con el rostro empañado en lágrimas. Abrió los ojos buscándola, por todas partes, desesperada y vacía, comprendiendo por fin que la mitad que le faltaba a su alma era Regina, gritando con fuerza, con rabia, odio y miedo, porque la mitad de su ser no podía estar con ella, no podía estar a su lado.

Las horribles imágenes de su sueño martilleaban su cabeza y debía sacarlas antes de enloquecer, con prisa cogió su cuaderno, las páginas cada día estaban más hinchadas de palabras, de relatos que narraban una historia de amor desgarradora y cruel, un destino horrible que se le había permitido conocer.

Fueron pasando los días y Regina no venía a verla en sueños, pasaba el tiempo y ella no acudía, a pesar de que Emma la llamaba desesperada antes de dormirse, lloraba sin control sobre su almohada, encerrada en su habitación sin salir, a penas probaba bocado y apenas descansaba. Su rostro se volvió pálido y ojeroso, fue perdiendo peso poco a poco, hasta quedar sumida a una sombra de lo que fue. Se dormía agotada con el cuaderno en sus manos, con el retrato escueto que había dibujado de su amada, porque cada día que pasaba sin verla se daba cuenta de que su amor por ella crecía hasta rozar los límites de la obsesión.

Al despertar sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, noches sin sueños, noches sin ella. Llegó a creer que todo había sido producto de su mente mas era imposible, no podía haberse imaginado un sentimiento tan profundo por alguien que no existe. La necesitaba tanto que se iba sumergiendo poco a poco en la locura, perdiendo la razón por completo.

Cuando creyó que su mente lúcida se desvanecería para siempre, se fue a dormir resignada, deshecha y convencida de que nuevamente su noche sería tranquila y sin sueños, noche vacía, noche sin ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y abrió los ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa, en seguida reconoció la habitación de las llamas pero no había fuego en ella, solo estaba Regina. Sentada en el suelo contemplando el infinito, sin mirarla directamente. Se quedó quieta un instante, deseando de corazón que fuese real y no producto de sus anhelos profundos, se quedó quieta sin moverse hasta que el demonio la miró, como siempre lo hacía, pasión. Una mirada que la enloquecía en cuestión de segundos. Empezó a temblar, no de miedo, ni de frío, el tembleque de todo su cuerpo se debía a la emoción de ver ante ella a la dueña de su alma, a la dueña de todo lo que sentía. La había echado terriblemente de menos.

Se levantó lentamente, su negro vestido arrastraba el polvo del suelo en su dirección mientras poco a poco se le fue acercando. Su mirada ya no era tan oscura como la recordaba, sería porque a su lado recuperaba una parte de su humanidad perdida. Su rostro seguía siendo imperturbable, no reflejaba emoción alguna, a pesar de que Emma lo sentía, ella también la había echado de menos.

Cuando estuvo a su altura alzó la mano, haciendo un amago de acariciarle el rostro a pesar de que las barreras de su mundo se lo impedían. Demostrando una vez más que no podían tocarse, el rostro de la morena se llenó de lágrimas silenciosas y su mirada se tornó triste, observando de cerca a aquella que fue el gran amor de su vida.

-**Te he echado de menos, me duele que te hagas daño Emma, no comes, no sales, solo lloras y a mí me destroza.**

**-**"Estoy bien, ahora que estás aquí ya estoy bien"

-**Acabarás enloqueciendo, el te ganará la batalla. Mi Emma debes ser fuerte, quiere tu alma y no parará hasta conseguirla.**

**-**"¿Por qué mi alma? ¿Por qué la tuya?"

-**Eso no puedo saberlo, veo muchas cosas mas muchas otras me son desconocidas. Solo puedo pedirte que e cuides, tu locura será su arma, tu locura te llevará a sus manos y yo no puedo consentirlo.**

**-"**No vuelvas a desaparecer, prométeme que vendrás a mis sueños cada noche y yo no enloqueceré"

-**No desparezco, estoy a tu lado en todo momento, aunque no me puedas ver**

-"Prométeme que vendrás a mis sueños, cada noche, prométemelo"

-**Tus sueños son tu tortura, ¿Cuánto aguantarás sin tocarme? Debes olvidarme, debes seguir sin mí. Mi tiempo ya pasó el tuyo ahora empieza.**

-"Quédate Regina. Prefiero mil veces tenerte en mis sueños que vivir un solo día sin ti"

¿Cómo negarse a los deseos de su amor? ¿Cómo no concederle todo aquello que le pedía? Sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en los asustados e impacientes ojos claros de Emma. Suspiró sintiéndose derrotada y vencida y pronunció su promesa, sabiendo desde lo más profundo que cometía un error, que su presencia en los sueños de Emma serían el detonante de la tragedia, sabía que su amada enloquecería.

**-Te lo prometo Emma, cada noche en tus sueños estaré.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía, basada en la canción el príncipe de Saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi princesa, que me ha dejado con los pelos de punta con su vozarrón, la amo y deseo tenerla aquí a mi lado ya para poder decirle sin palabras lo muchísimo que me importa.**

**También quiero dedicárselo a Mery, porque aunque le dio mi puesto a un ente misterioso yo la quiero mucho, a ella y a los besitos de colores de Mills.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi prima, ella es una heroína en las sombras ya que gracias a su ayuda pude subir todos los capítulos anteriores sin problema.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar un nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 SACRIFICIO**

La oscuridad se cernía sobre ella, el aliento helado de Satán en su nuca, sabía que había fallado, que iba a ser castigada y solo de pensarlo temblaba de horror. Por primera vez en su larga muerte había fallado en su cometido, no había podido traerle a su señor el alma deseada, no había podido cumplir el capricho del maligno, su corazón ennegrecido había recordado el profundo amor que sintió estando viva, había encontrado a su amada más allá de la muerte y no podía ser ella su verdugo, le fue imposible.

Sabía que su señor leía su alma oscura como un libro abierto, sabía que su existencia pendía de un fino hilo y que corría peligro acudiendo a los sueños de su amada cada noche, aunque no pensaba faltar a su promesa, no después de haberla encontrado, no sabiendo que sin ella Emma se sentía perdida. No podía soportar su sufrimiento y odiaba no poder secar sus lágrimas, no poder besar nuevamente sus labios, abrazarla y regalarle fortaleza. Todo cuanto tenía para ella era la promesa de no abandonarla e, interiormente, sabía que la protegería a costa de perderse a sí misma eternamente.

Por primera vez sentía el valor que había perdido, se sentía fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse a los siete infiernos si así salvaba el alma blanca y pura, llena de luz de Emma.

Esperaba a que él le hablara, llevaba horas a su espalda, congelándola con su aliento. No podía ver su rostro mas no lo necesitaba, sabía que ostentaba una sonrisa cínica y que sus ojos brillaban de malicia, sabía que en cualquier momento la condenaría y la destruiría mas no se dejó amedrentar. Emma le había dado una fuerza desconocida, una pequeña luz que brillaba entre sus sombras, sus ojos aguamarina en su mente y valor para enfrentarse al padre de las tinieblas sin miedo.

-**Lo has hecho bien, sabía que solo tú podrías lograrlo, ella pronto será mía.**

**-**"Nunca lo será, no la he atormentado, no la he herido, ella nunca será tuya"

-**Te equivocas Regina, tú crees que la has salvado pero has envenenado su mente con la idea de un amor que jamás será suyo, ese veneno corre por sus venas y la va a traer directa a mis brazos, nadie más que tú podía desempeñar esa tarea, solo tú que eres su alma gemela podía conseguir enloquecerla de tal modo que quiera quitarse la vida.**

**-**"Mientes, ella no será tuya, ella no cometerá mis errores"

-**Deberías estar feliz, por fin después de tantos siglos tu amada y tú estaréis juntas de nuevo, juntas eternamente entre las llamas. **

Sintió pánico mas no lo mostró, él estaba mintiendo, tenía que mentir. Emma no iba a quitarse la vida, no después de ver todo lo que ella le había enseñado, no después de saber su cruel destino.

Tenía que verla, necesitaba verla de inmediato mas no podía escapar, estaba presa, no podía ir a su lado y el presentimiento de que algo horrible le había pasado a la rubia la estaba devorando. Seguramente era su castigo por no haber cumplido el cometido, ese dolor que nacía en los trozos de un corazón muerto y podrido, dolor punzante y desesperación. Emma, estés donde estés, no cometas ninguna locura, no te condenes, no atentes contra tu vida.

Para Emma os mese siguientes fueron un tortuoso camino hacia la locura, perdió poco a poco la razón. La advertencia de Regina sobre los efectos de sus sueños habían caído en saco roto, más si hubiese escuchado no habría llegado a semejante situación.

Viví enteramente para que llegase la noche y con ella sus sueños, no salía de casa, encerrada en su habitación escribiendo sin parar, leyendo hasta perder la vista, todo cuanto se había escrito sobre castigos infernales, almas condenadas, leía y lloraba, leía y gritaba, leía esperando la hora de reunirse con su amada.

Cada noche ansiaba ese reencuentro como el oxigeno para seguir viva, cada noche cerraba los ojos con el alma encendida de ansiedad, necesitaba ver a Regina. Se reunía con ella, hablaban o callaba, se miraban y sonreían. Juntas y separadas por la línea invisible de la muerte. Tan cerca y a la vez inalcanzables. Cuando amanecía y despertaba se sentía cada vez más vacía, necesitaba cada día con más fuerza estar al lado de su amada. Tanto que se volvió irreconocible, hacía meses que Ruby intentaba hablarle sin obtener respuesta, no iba a clase, no trabajaba en su tesis, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el nombre de Regina, estar con ella, sin ella no era nadie.

Poco a poco su obsesión se fue acrecentando, se fue apoderando de su mente y su cordura. Fue apagándola hasta convertirla en una sombra cuyos ojos brillaban completamente desquiciados.

Ruby, cansada de no saber qué le pasaba a su amiga, abrió a golpes la puerta de su habitación, quedando escandalizada ante el estado que mostraba Emma. Rodeada de libros y pergaminos, murmurando palabras inconexas y aislada del mundo, en su propia burbuja. Su cabello completamente alborotado, su cuerpo prácticamente en los huesos por la falta de alimento, su piel pálida y su mirada ojerosa, brillante de delirio.

Se acercó a ella y la obligó a alzar la mirada de su libro, cuando sus ojos aguamarina la miraron parecieron no reconocerla, estaba ausente y no dejaba de murmurar el nombre de Regina.

-**Por Dios Emma, ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?**

-"Regina, ella va a venir, estaremos juntas, Regina"

-**Has perdido la cabeza, ¿Quién es Regina?**

-"Regina es mi otra mitad, es mi amor, es mi vida, pero no está aquí, está en el infierno"

-**Me asustas Emma, llamará al médico, no estás bien. Tienes una depresión muy grave**

**-**"No tengo depresión, me falta ella, con ella todo está bien, tengo que encontrar el modo de salvarla, de que vuelva conmigo, de ser felices"

-**Regina no existe, está en tu cabeza Emma, has perdido la razón, voy a llevarte al médico**

-"Vete de aquí, fuera, vete, ella va a venir cuando me duerma y no puedo dormir contigo aquí"

Con una fuerza sobrehumana echó a su amiga de su habitación, atrancándola para que no volviese a entrar. Ruby estaba completamente conmocionada, su hermana había perdido la cabeza por completo, estaba desquiciada, era carne de psiquiátrico. Corrió al teléfono y llamó a su abuela para explicarle lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba ayuda de un profesional o la rubia acabaría muy mal, estaba terriblemente preocupada.

Tras echar a Ruby, Emma se echó sobre la cama con una sonrisa vacía, una sonrisa que reflejaba la locura que la había atrapado, cada día acrecentaba su obsesión por poder tocar, besar, abrazar y amar a Regina completamente. Se durmió ansiando verla, en esos sueños que poco a poco le habían inducido a un estado de demencia descontrolada.

Buscó a su amada con la mirada, por cada rincón de la habitación sin nombre mas no la halló. En su lugar había un hombre, de edad indeterminada. Sus cabellos eran rubio platino y sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas, vestía entero de negro y sus modales eran finos y exquisitos.

Si ella hubiese estado en su sano juicio habría advertido el peligro, mas solo podía pensar en que su amada no estaba ahí, y eso la llenó de dolor irracional, de un dolor que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Ese hombre se le acercó, besando suavemente su mano a modo de saludo. El si podía tocarla y eso le parecía injusto.

-**Perdona Emma, Regina no puede estar hoy aquí, Satán la descubrió y no ha podido escaparse. Me envió a mí en su lugar para que no te preocuparas.**

-"¿Está bien?"

-**Está bien, no te preocupes por ella. Te admiro tanto Emma, cada noche acudes a su encuentro sin poder tocarla ¿Cómo lo aguantas?**

-"Estoy buscando la manera para salvarla, ara tenerla conmigo"

-**Es imposible revivir a los muertos, mas para un ser vivo es fácil reunirse con un alma dormida ¿No te parece?**

-"¿Estás insinuando que debo morir para estar junto a mi amor?"

-**Es una posibilidad, siempre y cuando sea lo que realmente deseas, si te conformas con los sueños y con saber que jamás será tuya del todo entonces yo no tengo nada que objetar. Adiós Emma, es hora de que despiertes.**

Despertó de golpe, su sueño había sido extraño mas su razón no procesaba la trampa que se le había tendido. Para ella todo tenía sentido, no podía sacar a Regina del infierno pero sí reunirse con ella en él.

Se levantó, sigilosamente fue a la cocina, intentando no despertar a Ruby bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cogió un cuchillo, el más grande que encontró y con una mueca diabólica en el rostro, con los ojos muertos mientras su luz se iba apagando ante la intención de cometer semejante acto contra su vida, volvió a su habitación dispuesta a reunirse con Regina para siempre.

Regina se sentía presa, no había podido escapar a los sueños de su amor y un escalofrío había recorrido lentamente su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y su boca dibujó una expresión de horror pues comprendió que Emma no estaba sola, que Él estaba con ella en sus sueños. En seguida supo que su amada habría caído en el engaño del príncipe de las sombras y empezó a desesperarse. Tenía que llegar a ella como fuese.

Desesperada, gritaba y suplicaba clemencia. Rogando ser escuchada. Finalmente decidió que rompería todo plan establecido, toda ley escrita. Le daba igual lo que iba a ser de ella pero su Emma no sufriría la tortura eterna, no iba permitirlo. Concentró toda su fuerza, toda su oscura energía en un solo deseó. Aparecer junto a Emma pues su corazón le gritaba que estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

Lo deseó con fuerza, con todo el amor que podía sentir dada su condición de condenada. Abrió los ojos y vio que había salido de su encierro, estaba ante Emma más esta no podía verla pues el velo que separaba ambos mundos seguía manteniéndolas en la distancia a pesar de que estaban realmente cerca.

Vio con horror como su amada empuñaba un cuchillo, como sus ojos reflejaban locura, como llevaba la hoja de dicha arma a sus muñecas y no pudo soportarlo.

Ni ella misma supo cómo rompió la barrera, tampoco quiso detenerse a pensarlo. No quiso detenerse al notar como la piel le abrasaba por irrumpir en un mundo que no era el suyo, no quiso entender que acababa de condenarse a la inexistencia. En su mente solo cabía una idea y era quitarle a Emma ese cuchillo de las manos. Rompió la distancia que las separaba en un suspiro y golpeó ese arma con fuerza**, **lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación.

Emma alzó la mirada y sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa al reconocer a su amada ante ella. Poco a poco formó en su rostro una sonrisa.

-"Regina… Funcionó, estamos juntas"

-**Emma, no tengo tiempo, mi existencia se está desvaneciendo. He roto todas las leyes no escritas para venir a ti.**

La rubia notó como Regina iba desapareciendo lentamente ante sus ojos, se iba volviendo cenizas.

-"No, no te vayas, quédate conmigo Regina"

-**No puedo quedarme, he venido a salvar tu alma y el precio a pagar es la mía. Emma no te quites la vida, no te condenes, no dejes que mi sacrificio sea en vano.**

Tras esas palabras cargadas de dolor y de un sentimiento más profundo incluso que el tiempo, la morena juntó sus labios con los de su amada apenas un instante. Un beso con sabor a azufre y llamas, con sabor a infiero, un beso que encerraba un sentimiento inalterado a pesar de la muerte y el tiempo.

-**Te amo, recuerda que te amo. Vive por mí Emma, sé feliz por mí.**

Desapareció entre sus manos, tras haberle regalado su último aliento, se volvió ceniza y fue arrastrada por el viento. Regina simplemente había dejado de existir para siempre, sacrificándose para salvarla.

El gritó que nació en su pecho y se escapó entre sus labios despertó a Ruby, que se precipitó hacia la habitación de su amiga y la encontró llorando desconsolada en el suelo.

La abrazó con fuerza, intentando calmar los espasmos de su llanto, la acunó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, sabiendo que eso siempre la calmaba.

Finalmente la miró a los ojos, ya no vio locura en ellos, solo tristeza y dolor, vio en Emma a una mujer derrotada, cansada, no vio en ella a la mujer que acababa de enfrentarse a todos sus demonios.

-"Se ha ido Ruby, ella ya no existe, se ha ido para siempre"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía, basada en la canción el príncipe de Saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amor, esthefybautista. Ella es todo cuanto amo, todo cuanto quiero en esta vida.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a Mery, aunque se hace cómplice de pablin para quitarme el tabaco. Besos a Mills de mi corazón.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi prima, ella es una heroína en las sombras ya que gracias a su ayuda pude subir todos los capítulos anteriores sin problema.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar un nuevo capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 JUICIO**

Se había dormido llorando, con los brazos de su amiga arropándola, cuidándola. Al ver que se había sumido en un sueño profundo, Ruby analizó la situación, analizó todo lo que Emma le había contado en medio de su incesante llanto.

No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era un imposible. Emma había generado una obsesión por alguien inexistente, una obsesión que la llevó a la locura y necesitaba tratamiento.

Sin duda el hecho que precipitó la idea de llevarla a un profesional cuanto antes fue el relato de la rubia, el saber que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, que su locura había llegado a esos extremos.

Con cuidado cogió el cuaderno donde Emma había recogido sus sueños y decidió esconderlo hasta que esta recuperase la cordura. No quiso leerlo, era íntimo, era el camino de su amiga hacia el delirio. Lo escondió y decidió que no se hablaría más del asunto, decidió que Emma dejaría de estudiar durante un tiempo cualquier tema que contuviera la palabra infierno.

Iba a sacar a su hermana del limbo donde ella misma se había metido, iba a hacerle olvidar el horror que solo vivía en su cabeza, no iba a dejarla sola.

Fueron pasando los meses, mientras Emma iba a terapia cada día más convencida de que su delirio era auto infligido, que Regina no existía y solo había sido una imagen de su mente, una imagen creada para explicar el vacío que siempre había sentido en su alma.

El psiquiatra analizó su mente y creyó que ese estado de locura se debía a la falta que había tenido toda la vida de figuras paternales, al trauma que arrastraba desde muy pequeña a pesar de que no lo recordaba.

Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco Emma fue olvidando las facciones de su Regina, fue olvidando todo lo que vivió con ella, bloqueándolo en un rincón de su mente sin reparar en dichos recuerdos.

Volvió a su vida normal, sonreía sinceramente, estudiaba como antes, sin pesadillas que atormentasen sus sueños. Regina era solo un eco en su mente, quizás un mero escalofrío se la recordaba durante un instante, para volver a desterrarla al limbo de sus recuerdos reprimidos. No quería seguir llorando por algo que jamás había existido.

Hasta que llegó el día en que la había olvidado por completo, llegó el día en el que su nombre ya no evocaba su imagen, llegó el día en que olvidó que una vez la había conocido, olvidó que la había amado. La olvidó sin dejar rastro de su paso por su vida.

Terminó su tesis, siendo la mejor de su promoción, se graduó con honores y empezó a trabajar para Belle French, hecho que la llenó de alegría, siguió su vida y fue feliz sin prestar atención al vacío de su alma, sin tener en su mente un solo recuerdo de ese demonio que le enseñó que el amor trascendía la muerte, rompía las normas de lo establecido y no entendía de tiempo o barreras.

La luz inundaba cada poro de su piel. Sus ojos cerrados los sentía abrasados por tanta luminosidad. Tantos siglos morando en las tinieblas habían hecho que Regina olvidase lo que era ser bañada por la luz.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, quedando ciega durante un instante, mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la blancura de esa habitación. Parpadeó varias veces y se enderezó, reconociéndose e intentando descubrir dónde se hallaba.

Sus habituales ropajes oscuros habían sido sustituidos por una túnica clásica y blanca, su cabello estaba suelto y rebelde sobre su espalda, su rostro era el reflejo de la pureza de su juventud, volvía ser en gran parte la niña que fue antes de saltar desde esa torre.

Intentaba descubrir qué había pasado pues su último recuerdo era despedirse de su amor, esperaba que su sacrificio hubiese sido suficiente y que su Emma estuviese bien.

Observó con atención la estancia, no podía reconocerla, quizás estaba en la inexistencia, eternamente en la nada mas no le importó, no si ese acto había liberado el alma de su amada de las garras de Satán.

De pronto ante ella aparecieron unas formas que no lograba distinguir. Estas se fueron acercando y poco a poco fueron formando siluetas, quizás otras almas como ella, destinadas a ese lugar extraño. Cuando estuvieron ante ella su rostro se tornó en sorpresa y cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo al reconocer quién estaba ante ella.

Eran los ángeles encargados del juicio, los mismos que la habían condenado hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Si estaba ante ellos solo quería decir una cosa y era que sus actos tendrían consecuencias. Había roto todas las reglas sagradas, y su castigo tenía que ir acorde con ese hecho. Era un castigo que estaba dispuesta a asumir.

-**Regina, estás aquí porque escapaste del infierno sin consentimiento, porque rompiste la barrera de la muerte y lograste interferir en las acciones de una mortal. Estás aquí para recibir un nuevo juicio.**

**-**"Lo sé, sé lo que hice y acepto mi destino, mas no me arrepiento de mis actos, esta vez no"

-**A pesar del dolor que te supuso acercarte a ella, a pesar de que sabías que entregabas mucho más que tu alma, te sacrificaste por amor cuando un demonio no tiene la capacidad de amar. ¿Te das cuenta de que has roto toda ley establecida?**

**-**"Sí, me doy cuenta de la magnitud de mi falta, aceptare el juicio sin ningún reparo"

-**Sacrificaste tu alma por amor a una mortal, el veredicto de este juicio es una segunda oportunidad. Volverás a la tierra, a la vida, igual que Danielle volvió. Mas tiene un precio, olvidarás tu vida anterior y olvidarás que estuviste en el infierno.**

-"Pero… eso quiere decir…"

-**Exacto, olvidarás que amaste a Danielle, olvidarás que conociste a Emma. ¿Lo aceptas?**

Suspiró pues sabía que aunque su menta la olvidara en su alma siempre estaría grabada. Ella la había encontrado incluso más allá de la muerte, volvería a hacerlo en la vida. Estaba convencida.

-"Acepto"

CINCO AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Emma salía de la facultad, bastante cansada pues el día había sido duro. Decidió escaparse al parque a pasear, a mirar las pinturas de los artistas callejeros, a deleitarse con los colores del otoño y a intentar no pensar en el vacío de su pecho.

Era feliz, su trabajo le llenaba, su mejor amiga por fin había encontrado el amor así que vivía sola con sus libros. Feliz y vacía, que ironía era la vida.

Paseo sin rumbo prestando atención a detalles insignificantes cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre un dibujo, no muy grande pero revelador. Era un dibujo del infierno de Dante, su obsesión desde hacía años.

Se acercó a mirarlo con ansia, enfadada por no poseer dinero para comprarlo y buscando al artista o vendedor para pedirle que se lo guardara sin encontrar a nadie.

De pronto una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó enormemente y se giró para ver quién le había dado semejante susto.

-**Dante, cualquiera diría que vio realmente cómo era el infierno.**

-"¿Te gusta Dante?"

-**Claro que sí, sino no habría pintado eso, he visto que te lo has quedado mirando.**

-"Soy experta en el infierno, me encanta tu obra quisiera comprarla ¿Me la guardas? Ahora no llevo encima dinero"

-**Si tanto te gusta te la regalo**

-"No me parece apropiado, quiero pagártela, por favor guárdala y mañana vengo"

**-Tengo hambre**

-"¿Perdón?"

-**Que tengo hambre, me invitas a comer y el cuadro es tuyo.**

Emma sintió de pronto ganas de echarse a reír ante lo espontanea que fue esa petición, miró fijamente a la pintora, sus ojos chocolate le parecían vagamente familiares aunque no recordaba haberla visto nunca.

-"¿Pizza?"

-**Pizza es perfecto**

-"Me llamo Emma Swan, por cierto"

-**Yo soy Regina, Regina Mills.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía, basada en la canción el príncipe de Saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi vida, esthefybautista, aquella a la que amo, por la que sigo sonriendo cada día, aquella que mi alma busca constantemente para seguir viva.**

**También quiero mencionar a Mery y sus bocatas de lomo con donuts que me mató de envidia anoche, te quiero muchito a ti y a Mills de mi corazón.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi prima, ella es una heroína en las sombras ya que gracias a su ayuda pude subir todos los capítulos anteriores sin problema.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 ALMAS GEMELAS**

Emma paseó su mirada por la estancia vacía con una sonrisa en los labios. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en poco tiempo. ¿Cómo empezó todo? Con un paseo por el parque. Algunas veces pensaba que había sido el destino puesto que era prácticamente imposible que el azar hubiese llevado a Regina Mills a su vida.

Le cambió un cuadro por una pizza y con diez minutos le bastaron para quedar completamente prendida de ella, de su mirada chocolate, de su sonrisa coronada por una extraña cicatriz. Cuanto más la miraba más familiar le parecía, a pesar de que no la había visto en su vida, con ella sentía como su vacío interior desaparecía. Reía con ganas recordando como tímidamente le había pedido su número de teléfono, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y su cabello negro alborotándose con el viento. Sabía que Regina sentía lo mismo que ella, que había una fuerte conexión entre ambas. Aunque no creía en el amor a primera vista, cuando ella se marchó y perdió su silueta entre la gente supo que se había enamorado, que la echaría terriblemente de menos a pesar de que apenas se conocían. Sabía que esperaría su llamada aunque esta nunca llegase.

No pasó ni media hora desde que Regina había desaparecido cuando recibió dicha llamada, al otro lado de la línea la voz tímida de la morena pidiéndole que volvieran a verse. Entonces supo que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos y quiso llorar de felicidad. Nunca se había sentido atraída por una mujer pero Regina tenía un magnetismo difícil de resistir.

Recordó la primera cita oficial, después de su comida juntas donde empezaron a conocerse. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué, solo iban a cenar algo y esta vez quería invitar la morena. Le había dicho que no se vistiese formal, que irían a un sitio normalito así que optó por vaqueros y su chaqueta roja de siempre, esperando que Regina no la considerase vulgar.

Llamaron a su timbre y no tardó en bajar, su sorpresa fue máxima al ver a la morena sobre una moto tendiéndole un casco con una sonrisa. Jamás se la hubiese imaginado así y era una imagen demasiado bella, tanto que le hizo sonreír. Subió tras ella a esa Harley, preguntándose de dónde la habría sacado, seguramente no fue vendiendo cuadros. Recordó la cita con cariño, la llevó a la playa donde cenaron nuevamente pizza, parecía que la morena viviría si pudiera solo de ese alimento. Recordó lo bien que se sentía junto a ella, todo en su interior le gritaba que era ahí donde pertenecía, era ahí donde quería estar toda la vida, junto a esa extraña mujer y su sonrisa.

La llevó a su casa cuando empezó a hacer fresco, y a pesar de la brisa helada ninguna de las dos quería separarse. Estaba temblando de frío pero no quería marcharse y perder la sensación de hogar que Regina le transmitía. La morena se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y atrapó sus heladas manos, frotándolas para darle calor con una sonrisa, las llevó a sus labios y echó su aliento sobre ellas. En ese momento supo que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pasara o que pasara. Se le cortó la respiración cuando se encontró con la mirada chocolate de Regina, con su sonrisa y supo que no había vuelto atrás, que su corazón le pertenecía de por vida.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, tímidamente, deseando de corazón no estar equivocada o ir demasiado deprisa, sintió sus cálidas manos sobre sus mejillas y tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Sentía demasiadas cosas indescriptibles, ganas de llorar, reír y eso solo con su contacto en su rostro.

Sintió sus labios besándola, sintió como una explosión en su alma de dicha, y respondió con ansia infinita, con hambre infinita a ese beso, descubriendo que los labios de Regina habían sido creados para que ella los besara, que no había sensación más mágica que saborearla de esa manera. Quizás hubiesen ido deprisa pero ambas almas estaban gritando que debían estar juntas.

Seis meses habían pasado desde ese primer beso, seis meses de una locura tras otra llenas de amor y cariño. Recordó casi atragantándose de risa el momento en el que quiso presentársela a Ruby, su amiga estaba convencida de que se estaba inventando la historia y tampoco le parecía raro que lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo contarle que había conocido al amor de su vida paseando por el parque sonaba como locura sinsentido.

Cuando se conocieron personalmente cambió la visión de su hermana al respecto. En seguida quedó prendada de Regina y su humor, su vitalidad. Decidió que nadie mejor que ella podía hacer feliz a Emma y se veía a lo lejos que estaba completamente enamorada de ella.

Sentada en el suelo de su vacío apartamento empacaba la última caja con sus cosas. Habían decidió irse a vivir juntas y encontraron un apartamento con vistas al parque donde se conocieron, comprándolo de inmediato asegurando que era el destino.

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse por el pasillo, sus tacones resonaban en el suelo creando música para sus oídos. Entró en la misma estancia que ella con la cara roja de esfuerzo y un par de cajas en sus manos, al parecer pesaban bastante.

**-Emma, ¿Estás segura de que no quieres deshacerte de ningún libro? Viviremos rodeadas de ellos, tienes demasiados**

**-**"¿Querrías deshacerte de un hijo Regina? No se hable más los libros se vienen conmigo?

La morena dejó las cajas sobre el suelo y empezó a reír a carcajadas, mirando con amor a Emma y sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Y ahora ¿De qué te ríes?"

-**De nada, es solo que cuando te llame la maternidad ya sé que debo comprarte un libro**

-"Idiota"

-**Te quiero**

Ambas empezaron a reír nuevamente, era cierto que irse a vivir juntas tan pronto era una locura pero no tenían dudas, algo dentro de ellas les gritaba que habían esperado demasiado.

Se besaron tiernamente sin dejar de sonreír, abrazadas durante unos minutos. Finalmente Regina empezó a bajar las cajas al coche mientras Emma revisaba con ahínco el apartamento para no dejarse nada.

Cuando creyó que lo había cogido todo, vio en una estantería medio escondido un lomo negro y supuso que Regina se había dejado sin querer uno de los libros. Lo cogió con curiosidad pues no recordaba haberlo visto antes y mayúscula fue su sorpresa al reconocer su propia letra en él, más no recordaba cuándo lo había escrito. Decidió que no era el momento de leerlo, no con su amada esperándola en el coche para empezar con ella una nueva vida. Lo metió en la caja y se marcho hacia su nuevo hogar junto a Regina. Las cosas empezaban a funcionar.

Pasaban los meses y Emma se había olvidado del cuaderno misterioso, su vida estaba completamente alborotada. Trabajaba cada vez más horas y los momentos de tranquilidad en su casa los pasaba junto a Regina que, como ella, cada vez estaba más ocupada en su trabajo intentando llegar a ser alcaldesa puesto que, a pesar de que era un alma artista, la política la tenía fascinada.

Las noches eran sagradas, eran su momento perfecto en el que hablaban de su día, compartiendo una copa de vino, abrazadas en el sofá viendo una película o haciendo el amor hasta que amanecía.

Pasó el tiempo mientras se iban acostumbrando la una a la otra, a amanecer juntas, a compartir baño, se iban acostumbrando a su humor mañanero, a sus manías, iban haciendo suyos los sueños de la otra con paciencia, con cariño.

Hasta que un día Regina le dijo que no iría a cenar, que tenía que quedarse en el ayuntamiento. Aburrida en casa sin saber qué hacer recordó de pronto el misterioso cuaderno y decidió leerlo para pasar el rato.

Tardó en encontrarlo pues aún reinaba el desorden en su nuevo hogar, con cajas sin deshacer y mil cosas por ordenar.

Finalmente lo encontró y se acomodó para leerlo. Nada más abrirlo su corazón se congeló en su pecho pues reconocía su letra, reconocía la fecha en el qué fue escrito hacía ya siete años pero no recordaba ninguno de esos momentos que ese diario relataba.

Mas su mayor sorpresa fue, al seguir leyendo, encontrarse con el nombre de Regina, el nombre de su amada estaba en esas líneas siete años antes de conocerla y no entendía por qué. Fue pasando las páginas y encontró el retrato, disipando cualquier duda, su Regina, su amor, de ella hablaba ese cuaderno.

Se encontró a sí misma llorando ante las terribles imágenes que guardaba ese diario, tantísimo dolor, tanto sufrimiento, tanto amor. Su Regina, ella había trascendido reino para salvarla, la había amado después de la muerte y ahora estaba a su lado.

Quiso esperarla, hablar con ella, mas parecía no recordar nada de todo lo vivido y no sabía si sería buena idea recordárselo, dolía demasiado. Finalmente el cansancio la domino y cayó dormida. No se inmutó cuando Regina entró de puntillas para no despertarla, la besó con ternura y la acogió entre sus brazos.

A las cuatro de la mañana Emma despertó gritando, con la frente perlada de sudor y lágrimas en los ojos. Habían vuelto los recuerdos de sus pesadillas y dolían en su mente como las llamas.

Notó como Regina la apretaba contra ella con fuerza y escuchó su voz somnolienta llamándola desde la oscuridad.

-**Emma ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?**

-"Sí, solo ha sido una pesadilla, tranquila, duerme"

-**No, cuéntamela por favor, quiero estar aquí para ti cuando me necesitas.**

-"¿Crees que existe el infierno?"

-**Solo en la Divina Comedia**

-"¿Y si te digo que lo he visto?"

-**Te diré que ha sido un sueño mi amor, pero no te preocupes yo estoy contigo.**

**-**"Regina…"

-**¿Si amor?**

-"Creo que nos conocemos de otra vida, bueno no es que lo crea, en cierto modo lo sé"

-**Cariño, duérmete que es tarde.**

**-**"No me crees…crees que estoy loca"

-**No creo que estés loca, solo tengo sueño**

**-**"Te lo mostraré…"

Desesperada por tener el apoyo de su amor, sin comprender por qué no se acordaba de ella, sin saber qué paso una vez desapareció entre sus manos. Cogió el cuaderno y se lo dio para que ella misma lo leyese y descubriese de qué estaba hablando.

Regina miró a Emma desaparecer y suspiró, ¿Qué diablos la había hecho recordar? No quería que eso pasara, su amada era feliz en su ignorancia y ahora volvía a sus pesadillas. Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando la vio volver con un cuaderno entre sus manos y se lo entregó. Le bastó echarle un vistazo para entender que era un diario y recogía los sueños, aquellos malditos sueños donde se habían reencontrado y Emma había enloquecido.

La rubia la miraba con ansiedad en sus ojos, quería saber si la creía. Un suspiro se escapó de su pecho y al mirarla sus ojos estaban oscuros, mas no estaba enfadada sino resignada.

-**¿Cuánto hace que Recuerdas Emma?**

-"Desde esta tarde… Espera ¿Tú sí te acordabas?"

-**No, no al principio, no cuando te vi por primera vez en el parque.**

**-**"¿Cuándo?"

-**Cuando nos besamos la primera vez.**

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

-**Eras feliz sin saberlo, no quería que pasara lo que ha pasado esta noche, que volvieran tus pesadillas**

-"¿Te das cuenta? Incluso sin recordar nos amábamos"

-**Somos almas gemelas Emma Swan.**

Se sonrieron y Regina acurrucó a la rubia entre sus brazos, besando tiernamente su pelo, sabía que esa noche no volverían a dormir pues había mucho de qué hablar. Se deleitó con el aroma de su amada, con las suaves caricias que le regalaba sobre el dorso de la mano y con el silencio cómplice que había entre ellas. Silencio que su Emma rompió con voz ahogada aunque curiosa.

-"¿Me lo contarás algún día?"

-**¿El qué mi vida?**

**-"**Cómo volviste a mí ¿Me lo contarás?"

-**Algún día, tenemos toda la vida, tenemos tiempo.**

-"Regina…"

**-¿Si mi amor?**

-"¿Te casas conmigo?"

Sonrieron al unísono, ambas comprendían que llevaban siglos buscándose y por fin estaban unidas sin miedo, sin barreras y sin nada que la separase, por fin podían estar juntas sin miedo. Un alma oscura penando durante siglos en el infierno, redimida por el amor de su vida ¿Qué responder? Tenía más que clara la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**-Por supuesto amor.**

**FIN**

**Que este demonio quiere ser fiero guardián y esclavo de cada caricia de tu tibia piel. El Prícipe, Saurom.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía, basada en la canción el príncipe de Saurom.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Natalia, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicadoa mi ángel, mi amor, mi prometida esthefybautista. La amo como creí no poder volver a hacerlo nunca y cadadía doy gracias a la vida por ponerla en mi camino, ella es la razón de mis sonrisas.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a Mery, porque va a colocar mi cabeza en una pica ya que le prometí morrilla y estoy escribiendo este capítulo.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi prima, ella es una heroína en las sombras ya que gracias a su ayuda pude subir todos los capítulos anteriores sin problema.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo extra de regalito no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 12 EPÍLOGO**

A pocas semanas de su esperado enlace, Emma creyó que acabaría desquiciada. Su prometida no dejaba de cambiar cosas a último momento, reorganizando todo una y otra vez, buscando la perfección más absoluta y sacándola de sus casillas.

No le decía nada pues en cierto modo entendía la necesidad de Regina de convertir el día de su boda en algo memorable, tras tantos siglos sin ella, tras tanto sufrimiento para por fin estar a su lado, se merecía volverla loca con sus caprichos de última hora, con el cambio de las flores, del menú, de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese.

Hacía días que por fin había conseguido sonsacarle su historia, la historia de cómo volvió a ella, de qué pasó una vez se desvaneció entre sus manos.

Regina le explicó que había roto todas las normas y que se enfrentó a un nuevo juicio, aunque ella pensaba que su destino sería la inexistencia su acto de amor le valió una segunda oportunidad, volver a la tierra sin recuerdos de su vida pasada, sin recordar quién fue ni su paso por el infierno y también sin recordarla.

Le explicó que el hecho de saber que no la recordaría no le importó porque en lo más profundo de su alma sabía que si había conseguido encontrarla después de la muerte, una vez viva volvería a hacerlo y no estaba equivocada.

Las dudas de Emma crecían a medida que Regina le relataba esos hechos, no entendía por qué había recordado de pronto nada más besarla, no entendía porque ella no había podido hacerlo hasta leer el diario. Expuso sus dudas ante su amada y esta simplemente se encogió de hombros, todo cuanto podía darle eran conjeturas. Supuso que Emma no la había recordado porque el tratamiento que recibió al pensar todos sus seres queridos que había enloquecido consiguió desterrar para siempre la presencia de la morena de su mente. No era el mismo caso que el de Regina, ella no recordaba como precio por haber vuelto a la vida y por eso pudo hacerlo nuevamente. Supuso que el beso fue el desencadenante de dichos recuerdos porque lo último que hizo antes de someterse al nuevo juicio fue besar a Emma a modo de despedida.

Esa breve conjetura tenía sentido y tranquilizó en parte a Emma haciendo que dejara de sentirse mal por no haber sido capaz de reconocer a su amada nada más verla o besarla.

Una nueva duda le vino a la mente, si Regina había vuelto siendo ella misma no entendía por qué había cambiado su apellido. Ella no se había reencarnado como Danielle cambiando su nombre, tendría que ser exactamente igual. Cuando expuso tímidamente su pregunta, con la voz llena de curiosidad, Regina la miró y sonrió, su mirada estaba llena de amor hacia ella y su sonrisa reflejaba ternura infinita.

Fue sincera con ella, el apellido se lo cambió antes de volver a la vida. Quería una segunda oportunidad sin llevar con ella nada de lo que dejaba atrás, no quería llevar con ella nada que le fuese dado por sus padres, los mismos que la habían hecho tan infeliz, quería dejar atrás y para siempre a la joven condesa y ser solo ella misma, quería ser la mujer libre que amaba montar a caballo, explorar nuevos rincones del mundo y fascinarse con las cosas pequeñas.

Nuevamente la curiosidad de Emma pudo más que el silencio y volvió a preguntar por qué había elegido el apellido Mills. Regina atrapó sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura antes de responderle, la besó con todo el amor que tenía dentro por ella, diciéndole sin palabra la magnitud de sus sentimientos. Tras unos minutos se separó de sus labios y simplemente le susurró que ese habría sido su apellido si se hubiese casado con su amor, Mills era el apellido de Danielle.

Por fin llegó el día en el que iban a darse el sí quiero para siempre. Ya estaban todos los invitados en su sitio, pudo distinguir con la mirada a sus amigos de la infancia, a algún compañero de facultad, incluso Neal había aceptado estar ahí ya que las cosas entre ellos habían derivado en una bonita amistad.

Ruby, su dama de honor, estaba aun más histérica que ella, revoloteando por todas partes sin poder estarse quieta, sin hacerse a la idea que la pequeña Emma iba a darse el sí quiero. Pudo ver a la señora French sonriéndole, su mirada decía sin palabras que comprendía perfectamente quién era Regina. Quizás solo ellas tres en ese momento sabían la mágica conexión que existía entre ellas, un amor que había traspasado mundos, que había vencido a la muerte y ese día se iba a sellar como algo eterno.

Dos almas gemelas que por fin iban a unirse en una sola para siempre. Le molestaba el vestido, no había querido ponérselo mas sabía que a Regina le hacía ilusión verla de blanco así que aceptó, al fin y al cabo un día era un día.

Se estaba preguntando cuánto tardaría la morena en aparecer cuando la vio, entrando por la puerta junto a Graham, el novio de Ruby y gran amigo de ambas. Estaba increíblemente hermosa. El blanco acrecentaba el color dorado de su piel, acentuaba la oscuridad de su cabello y hacía brillar sus ojos chocolate. Acostumbrada a verla siempre con tonos apagados y grises o incluso con aquellos vestidos negros victorianos que llevaba en sus sueños, jamás imagino que podía estar tan increíblemente bella con un vestido tan sencillo como el que llevaba, sin duda la dejó sin aliento.

Cuando la tuvo a su lado, cuando agarró su mano, su alma gritó dentro de ella, por fin soy una, por fin estoy completa. El vacío que la había acompañado toda su vida quedo eclipsado en un momento y el amor invadió cada centímetro de su ser. Ella había nacido para ese momento, había nacido para ser la compañera de Regina toda su vida.

Pronunciaron sus votos con solemnidad, omitiendo el detalle de la muerte, esta jamás las separaría y eso era un hecho que ambas habían constatado, más allá de la vida seguirían juntas porque se pertenecían.

Ojos aguamarina y ojos chocolate se fundieron en una mirada cargada de sueños, promesas y amor sin fin, diciendo ante toda su gente que querían ser una eternamente. Sus corazones acompasados vibraban en su pecho mientras pronunciaban el sí quiero, sellando esa unión tras siglos de espera, tras siglos de dolor, soledad, oscuridad y miedo.

Todo había acabada y todo empezaba para ellas, el largo camino buscándose había llegado a su fin. Con un beso que encerraba para siempre un doloroso pasado en el olvido, se selló la unión.

Con un beso comenzaba el presente, el futuro, la eternidad unidas en un solo ser, Tinieblas oscuridad y dolor fueron palabra que perdieron el sentido, solo les quedaba amor, sueños y cumplir un destino que se les había arrebatado y ahora estaban haciendo suyo.

Separaron sus labios como esposas, unidas ante la ley, unidas eternamente y con una sonrisa cerraron el pasado para siempre enfrentando el futuro y todo lo que les quedaba por vivir.

**FIN**

**Ahora sí que es el último capítulo, este extra fue escrito en compensación a todo el dolor de capítulos anteriores, para que vean que soy buena y también les doy amor. Nos leemos en el siguiente**


End file.
